


She's a Demon

by Aurora1994



Series: She's a Demon [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Multi, Other tag on chapter note, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Nicole Haught, Vampires, Wynonna-Doc- Xavier are a good team, alternative universe, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: It was a dark, stormy night... well, yeah, it was.A mysterious figure is about to arrive in Purgatory, when a young woman ends up on the street with her car, will she be saved by the mysterious figure?  And who is the mysterious figure?OrWaverly continued to look at Nicole's face, "for how long have you been thirty-three years?"Nicole held her jaw, but kept smiling, "what do you mean?""You're as cold as ice, you're strong and... and it seems like you're going around, only at night..."





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is inspired by a song by the metal group Lordi, as well as the story, I think, listen to it https://youtu.be/A_MAxVYeVEA ;)  
> Sorry for my Eng :P

**1**

 

 

The night was black, blacker than pitch, as well as the clouds: the storm would come, it was only a question of minutes, probably, only seconds.

The figure walked without haste, enjoying the darkness and electricity of the air, the icy wind did not hurt its skin because its skin was colder than porcelain.  
Its red hair seemed immune to the force of the wind: they remained perfectly posed, almost held back by an invisible force.  
The rain began to fall, first gently, but with large drops, then became a real flood. The mysterious figure stopped: it had heard something.  
A few seconds later, the headlights of a car, penetrated the darkness, the figure left the road: it did not want to be seen.  
The car passed it, probably the driver had not noticed its presence, but there was something wrong in the trajectory of the vehicle, it seemed to zigzag on the road.  
The figure shook its head: stupid humans.  
The wheels of the car definitely lost grip and the car ended up off the road, turning over.  
The figure was about to pass the vehicle, completely indifferent to the fate of the driver, but then came a smell, smell of blood.  
The figure licked its lips: it was a really delicious smell.  
It approached the car slowly and, without any effort, put the vehicle back on four wheels.   
It looked inside.  
"Shit. " Said, looking at the face of the girl who was driving.

 

<0> <0>

 

"Where is she? Where's my sister Waverly? "Wynonna Earp ran down the emergency room corridor.  
"Wynonna, Waverly is fine. "Nedley stopped the woman's run, "she's resting now, they gave her sleeping pills and morphine, but I assure you she'll be fine very soon. "   
"What happened to her? "Wynonna tried to look over Nedley's shoulders to guess Waverly's room.  
"She lost control of the car, probably because of the rain. " Nedley pointed to Wynonna's chair so that she would sit down.   
"I told her she had to have those tires replaced, they were too smooth. " Wynonna shook her head, " where did it happen? "  
"At the beginning of Purgatory, a few meters beyond the sign. "Said Nedley. "It was a young woman who brought her here. "Randy looked around, as if he was looking for something.  
"Where is she? I'd like to thank her. " Wynonna said.  
Nedley was about to answer, but a voice behind them made them both shake.  
"No need to thank, I did what anyone would have done. " A very tall woman stepped up to Wynonna and Randy.  
Wynonna remained silent for a few seconds, studying the woman in front of her: she was at least six feet tall, had red hair like hell, eyes almost the same color, skin was pale and her face thin and austere; she wore a black sweatshirt and jeans of the same color, at the feet she had black leather boots, with white stitching. There was something absolutely perfect and wrong with that woman, something threatening and attractive, something supernatural. She had the feeling of having seen her before.  
"Thank you... um...? " Wynonna held out her hand to the red-haired woman, ignoring her instinct to run away or attack the woman.  
"I am Nicole, Nicole D. Haught. " The woman showed up, completely ignoring Wynonna's hand.  
"Thank you, Nicole. " Wynonna looked at the woman's eyes, before they seemed almost red, while now, they seemed to have a purple shade.  
"Now I have to go, it was a pleasure to meet you, Wynonna Earp." The woman smiled.  
Wynonna opened her eyes wide, " How do you know my name? " She stood up, ready to fight.  
"It was probably me..." Nedley intervened.  
"Who don't knows Wynonna Earp, the demon hunter? " Nicole smiled at the brunette woman.  
"I've never seen you around here... " Wynonna stood, the person in front of her looked human, but there was something wrong with her.  
"In fact, I'm not from here, I'm from very far away. " Nicole kept smiling.  
"What brings you to Purgatory? "  
The red-haired woman seemed to think about it for a few seconds, "maybe adventure, maybe love, who can say? "  
Wynonna was about to add something, but a nurse's voice distracted her: "Earp? " He asked.  
"It's me, I'm Waverly Earp's sister. " Wynonna turned to him.  
"Ah well, your sister needs a few hours of rest, she has a small head wound, but if she wants she can go home tomorrow morning." The nurse said.  
"Thank you very much, when can I see her? "  
"Even now, if you like, but she' asleep. "  
Wynonna nodded and turned to Nicole, she had not finished with the redhead, but the woman was disappeared.

 


	2. The Red-Haired Woman

**2**

 

 

Nicole had taken the opportunity of Wynonna and Nedley's distraction to dissolve herself.  
She stared at the face of Waverly, who slept quietly, completely unaware of Nicole's presence.  
"What should I do with you?" Nicole approached Waverly's visage, the smell of her blood was almost inebriating.  
"Maybe I should have killed you." Nicole moved a strand of hair from Waverly's face.  
"After all, I didn't come to this place for you... but..."  
Waverly waved in her sleep.  
"I didn't know the hunter had such a pretty sister." Nicole smiled, the thought of possessing her was really inviting, her gaze wandered over Waverly's breast relief.  
The red-haired woman heard steps: people approaching the room.  
"See you soon, Waverly Earp." Nicole whispered, before dissolving.  
Waverly suddenly opened her eyes, she had the feeling that something had touched her lips.  
"Oh God! Baby girl!"  
"Wynonna, there was someone here...! why am I here?" Waverly looked at her sister with a questioning face.  
"You're okay!" Wynonna hugged her sister, almost squeezing her.  
"Wynonna... I can't breathe..." said Waverly, trying to get out of her older sister's tight grip.  
"Sorry! I was so worried about you..." Wynonna let go of Waverly's body.  
"I think I had a car accident, right? The last thing I remember is the car that skids... then it's all dark." Waverly sat on the bed, the feeling that something or someone had touched her lips didn't go away, something very cold.  
"Yes, I told you to have those wheels replaced. But now I'm just happy that you're okay." Wynonna smiled.  
"Tomorrow morning, I'll send someone to get the car back. I'm glad you're okay, Waverly" Randy smiled at the young woman.  
"I think we're gonna need a tow truck, I'm pretty sure I turned the car upside down, but I think you already know that."   
"Actually, I don't know much, the woman who found you and brought you here didn't say much." The sheriff replied.  
"The woman?" Waverly looked at her sister and then at the sheriff.  
Wynonna thought about it for a few seconds: she had almost forgotten the redhead, "yeah, someone named Nicole something, she was the one who found you and brought you here." Wynonna replied, thinking back to the mysterious red-haired woman.  
"Oh... is she still here? I'd like to thank her." Waverly looked over Wynonna and Randy's shoulders, but saw no one.  
"No, I think she's gone." Randy replied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry I can't thank her."  
Wynonna looked at her sister for a few moments, "don't worry, I'm sure we'll see her again."

 

<0> <0>

 

The red-haired woman pulled out her tongue to catch the rain. "It tastes like an exhaust pipe, yet this should be a small town: few cars... the human being is ruining this planet." Nicole portrayed her tongue and closed her mouth, making a loud and firm noise when her teeth collided.  
The woman walked under the heavy rain, walking through the streets of Purgatory, looked around: the city had not changed much in the last three centuries.

 

<0> <0>

 

"Are you sure you can work the night shift? You just got out of the hospital this morning." Wynonna yawned noisily.  
"I only have a scratch on my forehead, Wynonna, my period is much worse. Are you sure you can drive? You've had a glass too much, as usual." Waverly looked at her sister thoroughly.  
Wynonna smiled, "Doc's in the parking lot, he's taking me home."  
"That makes me feel better." Waverly took another glass and wiped it with a cloth.  
"I think Dolls will be coming here around 2 am, he found the demon with the appearance of a troll, that thing will no longer be a problem and..." Wynonna yawned again, "and he' going to come and drink the usual beer, so please give him this one." Wynonna delivered a yellow envelope to Waverly.  
"What is it?" Waverly asked, taking the envelope.  
"Work, just works, always work... good night." Wynonna went over the counter to kiss Waverly's forehead.  
"Good night." Waverly followed Wynonna with her eyes as she left the bar.  
Waverly sensed a change in temperature, turned to the thermostat, to check if it had broken, but it still seemed working.  
"Keep on raining."  
Waverly turned around, frightened by the voice behind her, "Jesus... I didn't hear you come in..." Waverly couldn't finish the sentence: the woman in front of her was a real vision, an angel who had fallen to earth.  
"I'm sorry I frightened you, I didn't intend to. Could I have a Bloody Mary?" Nicole smiled.  
Waverly got lost in Nicole's eyes, there was something magical and sick in her gaze, in the unnatural color of her irises, in the insistent way she stared at her.  
"If you don't know how to do it, I can teach you..." Nicole leaned against the counter, looking Waverly straight in the eye.  
The girl shook her head, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, now I'm making it... a double whiskey, did you say?"  
Nicole smiled amused, licked her lips, "I only drink red things... we all have our little perversions, what's yours?"  
"I... um... I think..." but talking was getting really complicated for Waverly.  
Nicole's eyes were almost purple now, there was something predatory and luxurious in her eyes, something that said: danger.  
"I, I think you're really, very beautiful..." the words had come out on their own, Waverly almost didn't realize she had said them.  
Nicole smiled, she had a nice smile: sweet and sick, derisory and inviting; "I know, can I have that Bloody Mary now?"   
Waverly had a shudder, "sure, I'm so sorry, I'm usually a good bartender, I swear!" The girl began to prepare the necessary with rush, but had to slow down her movements: her hands trembled.  
"Here you go." Waverly served Nicole the cocktail.  
"Thank you, Waverly." Nicole took a sip from the glass.  
Waverly was breathless for a few seconds, "how do you know my name?"  
Nicole took another sip without haste, "I remember all the names of the girls I saved during the storms." She smiled, looking Waverly straight in the eye.  
"Oh! Was it you!? Thank you so much for saving me!" Waverly extended one hand towards Nicole's, but the woman portrayed her.  
"Sorry..." Waverly put her hands back on the glasses.  
"I don't like to be touched, I like touching," Nicole answered, looking at her.  
Waverly felt a thrill between her legs.  
Nicole smiled, noting that her words had had an effect, on the young woman.  
Waverly carried her hands to her face, covering her eyes, embarrassed. When she opened them again, a few seconds later, she saw that Nicole was no longer in front of her.   
"I can make you crazy..." Nicole's voice whispered in her ear.  
"Jesus!" Waverly jumped from the fright, seeing that Nicole was behind her, "how... how the hell did you do it?!" She asked while leaning her back against the counter.  
"I can do many things..." Nicole approached her face to Waverly's, staring at her, smiling.  
"What...?" Waverly flattened herself against the counter: she was afraid, but at the same time, she was also excited.  
"I scare you?" Nicole moved away gently from Waverly, her tone was sweet, almost maternal.  
"Yes... no... I don't know, I..." Waverly couldn't stop staring at Nicole's lips, she wanted to kiss her, but also run away from her.  
"Someone is about to interrupt our conversation, I'll see you soon... Waverly." Nicole smiled at her again, walked around the counter and disappeared through the door.  
Waverly breathed deeply, "attractive... but she didn't pay my bill..." she said, looking at the full glass Nicole had left.  
A few seconds later the door opened again, a part of Waverly hoped it was the red-haired woman, but Dolls appeared on the doorstep.  
"Hey, Waverly."  
"Hello, Xavier." Waverly smiled at Dolls, "the usual?" She was trying to look casual.  
But apparently, she had failed, because Dolls asked, "Everything okay? You seem to have seen a ghost." Dolls sat down at the counter.  
"Yeah, everything's perfect, I'm just a little tired... Wynonna left this for you." Waverly retrieved the envelope that Wynonna had left for him and gave it to Dolls.  
"I hope that's what I think it is." Dolls opened the envelope.  
Waverly looked at her friend, "is that what you were hoping for?"  
"No, not exactly... but it's about what I was thinking..." Dolls replied, reading the document.  
"Is something wrong?" Waverly had noticed that the man's face: he seemed worried.  
"I shouldn't talk about it, but the number of victims has increased; they seem to be getting closer to Purgatory, these strange murders.  
"Oh... have you not yet found the person responsible then?" Waverly felt a shiver of fear.  
"No, the killer leaves no trace, but we know that he's not human: the victims no longer have even a drop of blood in their veins, they are drained and then gutted, probably to hide the mode of murder and..."  
"Okay, okay, that's good..." Waverly felt nausea go up.  
"Sorry, Waverly, I didn't think of that."  
"It's okay, don't worry, here's your beer," Waverly said, handing Dolls a glass full of amber liquid.

 

<0> <0>

 

Nicole turned the corner, a second before the dark-skinned man could see her.  
She let the rain slip down her face, she needed to calm down: the girl's smell had stimulated her appetite, all of them. Luckily, it had not been too long since the last meal.  
The woman smiled, thinking back to the terrified and excited face of the young Earp; the revenge would have a very sweet taste, this time.

 

 

 


	3. Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape attempt in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support guys :)

**3**

 

 

"Look at this." Dolls pointed his finger at the map in front of them.  
Wynonna and Doc nodded, "It looks like a track..." Doc said.  
"Exactly. Victims increased in a single week within a hundred miles of Purgatory. Fortunately, we haven't had any cases here yet that can be linked to the bloodsucking killer." Dolls said as he was tracing a sign with a red pencil.  
"I hadn't seen such a thing in years... since the vampires finally died out, but they didn't tear their victims apart, they just sucked blood." Wynonna had a chill behind her neck.  
"I agree, we're dealing with something new and very strong: an intelligent and fast killer." Dolls nodded, "but the fact that the killer sucks blood, tears up the victims, makes me think that he doesn't want us to find out how he drains the victims, there's not a single drop of blood left, not even on the ground. It reminds me of the demon who sucked vital energy, leaving his victims old and without body fat, but this..."  
"He does it absolutely to prevent us from understanding how he takes the blood, if that is his real goal, not knowing his identity we will not be able to do anything against him," Wynonna said.  
"For now we can do nothing, except pray that the killer does not reach Purgatory or we should lock up all the young women in the city ..." Doc shook his head.  
"Right. It seems that in the woods to the north there's another throat-cutting demon wandering around... we're heading there." Dolls put away the map, and looked at his two friends, they looked at him, with a puzzled face.  
"I know what you're thinking: oh not again. And yet that's it. Let's get to work, come on!" Dolls said.  
"Last time, one of his friends almost killed us. How is it possible that in Purgatory you can never spend more than a day in peace?" Doc recovered his hat.  
"We're in the mouth of hell, there's nothing more to add," Wynonna said, following Dolls.

 

<0> <0>

 

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Nicole leaned against the wall of the club, smiling at the blonde girl in front of her.  
"Maria..." the young woman smiled, shyly.  
" Maria... an Italian name..." Nicole took a lock of the blonde's hair and smelled it.  
"Yes, my father is Italian, he is from Sicily, but my mother..." the girl did not finish the sentence because Nicole had begun to smell her neck.  
"What do you do?" The girl smiled, confused by Nicole's behavior.  
"Everything I want..." Nicole replied, licking Maria's neck.  
Maria raised her hand to put it behind Nicole's neck, but the woman grabbed her wrist, blocking her, "I don't like to be touched."   
The young woman had a little laugh, "you're strange... what did you say to call yourself?"  
"I didn't say it. I'm sure my mouth can do more for you." Nicole looked her in the eyes, "find a nice place and you'll scream my name." She smiled.  
Nicole followed the woman upstairs to one of the rooms.  
"No one will bother us here." Maria smiled, closing the door behind her.  
Nicole sat on the bed, "undressed." It was an order.  
Maria smiled, approached Nicole and began to undress.  
"Come here." Nicole attracted the young woman to herself, taking her by the hips.  
"Why don't you take off your gloves? Is this your perversion?" The young woman smiled at Nicole.  
"Something like that." Nicole took the girl's right nipple between her lips, sucking it.  
"Your lips are icy, are you cold?" Maria tried to go away and look Nicole in the face, but the woman was holding her still.   
Nicole left a line of kisses along the girl's chest and belly, arriving at the underwear area.  
"You use drugs." It wasn't a question, Nicole retracted, letting go of the young woman's clitoris.  
"I have nothing, don't worry, I'm as healthy as a fish." Maria grabbed Nicole's head to bring her back to her vagina.  
Nicole jumped up, grabbing Maria's arms, "I don't like to be touched, I said." Her eyes shone violet.  
"What is wrong with you?" The young woman tried to free her arms, but Nicole's grip was too strong, "you're hurting me, let me go!"  
"You disgust me, I could never eat something so disgusting." Nicole seemed really angry.  
"What the fuck are you talking about? You're crazy!" The girl yelled.  
Nicole stared at the girl right in the eyes, "How do you want to die?"  
Maria was paralyzed, she didn't understand what was going on.  
"I love playing with my food, but you're not. And I can't let you go, so I ask you again: how do you want to die?"   
Maria began to cry out terrified.  
Nicole rolled her eyes: what a nuisance; in a fraction of a second she was behind her, her arm pressed against the girl's throat, "I'll choose, then." Nicole increased the strength of the grip until she felt the girl's neck breaking against her forearm and she remained motionless against her body.  
"I liked your name, Maria." Nicole placed her lifeless body on the ground and left the room.  
Nicole went out in the night, the rain had not yet stopped falling and Nicole was glad: she loved the rain.  
She decided to go back to Purgatory on foot, she was in no hurry: the dawn was still far away. She knew that she could not hunt at Purgatory yet: they would connect the murders to her immediately, having just arrived in the city; there was no way they could stop her. Nicole wanted revenge and she would get it.

 

<0> <0>

 

"The sun is about to set. Let's continue our search tomorrow." Dolls looked around.  
"He hid, but tomorrow we'll find him, that son of a bitch has no hope with us," Doc said.  
"I hate the idea that that throat cutter is still around, but I prefer him to be free for one more night, rather than to be in the woods at night with him. And then I'm soaking wet, this rain just doesn't want to stop." Wynonna said, joining Doc and Xavier.  
The three reached Dolls' black van and returned to the city.

 

<0> <0>

 

"I met the woman who saved me, last night." Waverly felt the need to confide with Wynonna, even though she didn't know what to say.  
Wynonna turned to her sister, sitting on the couch next to her, " And?" She asked, there was something in her tone, but Waverly couldn't say what.  
"And nothing, I just met her... she's very attractive..." Waverly avoided Wynonna's gaze.  
Wynonna rolled her eyes, "Waverly..."  
"What? I didn't say anything wrong."  
"You don't even know her."  
"What's the problem? I didn't sleep with her, I just said that I think she was attractive. Wynonna, you can't see monsters and demons in every person."  
"I didn't say anything like that, I just want to keep you from getting hurt. She's older than you and there's something strange about that woman."   
Waverly stayed a few seconds in silence, "yes, there's something strange about her, but, I don't know... do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Yes, but I don't think it is appropriate to fall in love with her." Wynonna looked for Waverly's eyes, but couldn't find them.  
"Why not? Something happened when I saw her, almost magic, even though she scared me a little... but not intentionally, I think. I wanted to kiss her, but at the same time, I wanted to run away from her." Waverly turned red in her face.  
"Waverly..." but Wynonna's phone started ringing.  
"I understand, I'm coming." Wynonna put away her cell phone and looked at Waverly, "the throat cutter hit again, I have to go. I was hoping to have a quiet evening... Waverly, just be careful, okay?" The woman got up.  
"All right, my shift starts in half an hour, I'll see you tomorrow morning. You be careful too." Waverly said as Wynonna went out.

"I'm not the only one here who likes the night." Nicole approached the counter, which Waverly was cleaning.  
Waverly felt that her heart had lost a beat, "you're back..." she whispered.  
"Shouldn't I have?" Nicole took her place on a bar stool.  
Waverly shook her head, "no! I... I don't know... I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."  
Nicole smiled, "I didn't show up, I'm Nicole, Nicole D. Haught."   
Waverly noticed that Nicole had stretched out her hand, but had the glove, hesitated a few seconds then squeezed her " nice, Nicole, what's the 'D' for?"  
Nicole leaned against the counter with a conspiratorial air, "it's a secret, if I told you, then I'd have to kill you."  
Waverly smiled at Nicole, thinking the woman was joking.  
"What can I get you, Nicole?" Waverly asked, trying not to stare at the woman.  
"A Bloody Mary, if that's not a problem for you." Nicole smiled.  
"Of course, it' coming right away."  
"Thank you, Waverly."  
The girl had a tremor, the way Nicole pronounced her name was absolutely magical.  
"What are you doing in Purgatory? It's not a very well known city." Waverly served Nicole the glass.  
Nicole took the glass and looked at the red liquid for a few seconds, "there's one thing I have to do, I have a score to settle with someone here". She replied.  
"Oh, I see... can I ask you how old you are?" Waverly looked at the woman, trying to maintain a natural attitude.  
Nicole smiled, "I'm thirty-three years old, Waverly, and you? How old are you?"  
"I'm twenty-seven... or more precisely, in a month's time," Waverly replied, she couldn't believe that Nicole was only a few years older than her: she seemed older, more lived, maybe wiser.  
"We could see each other sometime, maybe in a quieter place, here we are interrupted too often." Nicole stood up, dropping a twenty-dollar bill on the counter.  
"But we're alone..." Waverly looked at Nicole, perplexed.  
"See you soon, Waverly." Nicole walked towards the door and at that moment three young boys came in.  
Waverly was breathless: how did Nicole know someone was coming?

Hours went by and the three boys didn't seem to want to leave, they were completely drunk, but they kept drinking beer.  
"Guys, please, the bar closes in ten minutes..."   
No one listened to her, they kept laughing and drinking.  
Waverly walked around the counter and approached their table, "I'm closing in ten minutes, please finish your beers."  
The group looked at her, their eyes were red and watery: they were completely drunk.  
"Hey! Don't you see we're having fun? Go break someone else's balls." One of them said and the others laughed, giving each other five.  
"I said please." Waverly got her hands on her hips, trying to be authoritarian.  
"What do you do otherwise?" One of them stood up, his breath was disgusting.  
"I'm calling the sheriff." Waverly walked back a few steps.  
"You call the sheriff!" Everyone laughed noisily, "I think you're too stiff, you don't have enough fun, but now we'll have some fun!"  
Before Waverly could do anything, the trio had surrounded her.  
"Please..." Waverly had realized she was in a bad situation and couldn't see a way out.  
The three of them ventured on her, dropping her to the ground, and began to rip her clothes off.  
Waverly screamed, desperately, but knew that no one could hear her: it was 4:30 in the morning.  
One of them took a naked breast and bit it, ignoring Waverly's desperate cries.  
When one of them began to unbuckle the belt of her jeans, she started to kick, but they were too strong.  
When she remained alone with her panties, she resigned herself to being raped: there was nothing she could do to stop it, closed her eyes and prayed that it would end soon.  
Suddenly Waverly no longer felt the weight of one of them on her body.  
"What the fuck is going on?!" The two remaining seemed alarmed.  
Waverly reopened her eyes and saw the most beautiful thing in the world: Nicole.  
"You can't escape me." Nicole said, while her hand was shaking the throat of one of them, the boy's face was almost purple and his movements uncoordinated.  
"Take her!" One of them shouted, standing up to face Nicole.  
The haired woman left the boy's neck, he fell to the ground and began to cough in search of oxygen.  
Nicole punched the first attacker in the face, he rolled to the ground, spitting blood and teeth.  
"Bitch!" The only one left standing pulled a punch at Nicole's face, but she smiled, "now it's my turn." She grabbed the member, and the young man's balls, over the fabric of his pants and tightened the grip, he cried.  
"Nicole!" Waverly tried to cover her breast with her arms, desperately looking towards Nicole.  
The red-haired woman turned to the girl and smiled at her, "Don't worry, Waverly, it's over." Nicole increased her grip on the boy until his pants got stained with blood and piss.  
Nicole looked at the boy she had taken first, and without hesitation, kicked him in the face, deforming his features forever.  
The woman bent over Waverly, took off her sweatshirt and gave it to Waverly, "I got you, Waverly." She smiled.


	4. Heartbeat

**4**

 

 

"So, should we go get him?"  
"Wait, Wynonna." Dolls raised his hand, "I hear noises, I think he's still in there and he hasn't noticed our presence." Dolls pointed to the building.  
"We have to remember that that thing is damn fast." Doc took the safety off his two revolvers.  
"Doc's right, we stick together, if he catches us from behind, we're dead." Dolls began to walk towards the entrance of the old abandoned house.  
"Do you see it?" Wynonna whispered.  
Doc remained silent, peeking over the corner, "no." He said, in the end.  
Then there was a noise of footsteps.  
"Maybe he's coming..." Wynonna whispered.  
" Be ready." Dolls prepared to shoot.  
The three saw a shadow and prepared to fight.  
From around a corner came a boy, he could not have been more than twenty years old. He was covered in blood.   
Wynonna, Doc and Dolls looked at each other, "What do we do?" Wynonna asked.  
"I don't know... I don't know if it's a victim or the demon." Dolls were staring at the boy.  
"If in doubt, shoot," Doc said, pointing guns at the boy.  
"Wait, if we're wrong, we kill a person." Dolls shook his head.  
"Okay, I propose we surround him: if he's not human, he'll have no chance," Wynonna said, pointing to the boy's shoulders.  
"Yes, good plan, Earp." Dolls seemed convinced, "let's not make any noise, I'm going behind him, you Doc, to his left and you, Wynonna, wait for us to be in position and then approach him, with caution. All clear?"  
The other two nodded.  
At that moment, Wynonna's phone started to ring.  
"Shit!" Dolls turned to the boy, in time to see his face turn into that of a deformed monster.

 

<0> <0>

 

Waverly was trembling.  
Nicole kept her eyes fixed on the girl, she didn't know how to behave, not that she cared much, maybe.  
"You saved me, again..." Waverly's voice was a whisper.  
Nicole remained silent, continuing to stare at Waverly.  
"You fought against three men... but... you seemed so strong..." Waverly looked up at the red-haired woman, studying her thin, pale face. Austere: that was the word that best defined Nicole.  
The woman maintained eye contact, but her lips remained motionless.  
"Are you angry with me, Nicole? Why don't you talk to me..."  
Nicole's lips moved, drawing a smile, "of course I'm not angry with you, Waverly."  
Something broke inside Waverly, maybe Nicole's smile, maybe the sweetness of her tone, maybe she just needed her, at that precise moment. Waverly didn't think about it and embraced Nicole's body.  
The red-haired woman became rigid, like a stone, she kept her hands up: she had no idea how to react. In almost three hundred years of life, no one had ever embraced her, not in that way: as if she were life itself.  
"Nicole... you're on ice..." Waverly did not stray from her body, holding her head against her chest.  
"What are you doing?" That's all Nicole could say.  
Waverly didn't move, there was something wrong with Nicole's question.  
Waverly squeezed her arms around Nicole's hips more tightly and looked up, meeting Nicole's wide-open, purple eyes.  
Nicole felt a pain in her chest. She could have sworn that she had felt her heart beating when Waverly had looked at her.  
"I don't like to be touched." Nicole pushed Waverly's body away from her own.  
Waverly was paralyzed for a few seconds, watching the woman in front of her: Nicole looked upset, she held a hand on her heart, as if she felt pain. "Nicole... are you feeling bad?"   
The red-haired woman stared at the floor, unable to move.  
The girl stepped towards Nicole, extending her hand towards the woman. But Nicole jumped back, "don't touch me!" She looked at her as if Waverly were the devil in person, "you can't do that..."  
Waverly raised her hands, "I'm so sorry, Nicole."  
The woman began to walk towards the door, "I'll call the sheriff, don't worry. You stay in this room until the police arrive."  
"No! Nicole, please don't leave me here alone..." Waverly was on the verge of tears, "please, just let me call Wynonna, then I won't bother you anymore."  
Nicole stopped, there was a kind of superior force, which prevented her from taking the door handle and leaving. Nicole knew that Waverly had felt the frost in her body, had touched her. If Waverly had understood that she was a vampire, she would have warned Wynonna, and Nicole could never have her revenge. Nicole turned to look at the girl, "I'm sorry, Waverly, that's not how it was supposed to be. I don't want to hurt you." But Nicole stood still, wondering why her heart had beaten for Waverly: she had to be just a pawn in her plan... Nicole had never felt like this before, ever. Now, she knew she couldn't use Waverly anymore and that frightened her, maybe it made her feel angry and weak. Nicole was not weak, she had never been weak.  
"You're trembling..." Waverly approached Nicole, but didn't try to touch her, "Nicole, I'm sure you would never hurt me: you saved me two times." She smiled.  
Nicole smiled and her smile turned into laughter.  
Waverly didn't know how to react.  
"Call Wynonna, I'll stay here until she gets here." Nicole had stopped laughing, in the end, all this could play in her favor.  
"Thank you, Nicole." Waverly took her cell phone.

"Wynonna doesn't answer me, I hope nothing bad has happened to her, but I have a bad feeling." Waverly put her phone back in her pocket.  
Nicole seemed to be immersed in her thoughts and for a few seconds, she remained silent, "where is she, do you know?"  
Waverly turned to Nicole, "more or less, I think in the woods to the north. Why do you ask?"  
"Call the police, I'll take a look, you seem quite worried about your sister."  
"Nicole, no, they're hunting for a demon, you can't do anything, I won't let you put yourself in danger." Waverly shook her head.  
"I've been trained, Waverly, don't worry. Call the police, I'll come back here with your sister."  
Before Waverly could stop her, Nicole had already disappeared through the door.  
It was a great opportunity for Nicole.

 

 

 


	5. Strange things

**5**

 

 

It took Nicole no more than three minutes to travel the thirty kilometers that separated the place where Waverly had been attacked from the forest to the north. Nicole was the hunter par excellence, the most lethal and fastest creature that ever existed on earth: she was the last vampire. She didn't fear fatigue, she didn't fear the cold, the heat, the pain, and no human weakness; no bullet would kill her, not even a running train. But the sun... the sun made her weak, burned her skin, weakened her body and her mind; the sun could kill Nicole. Or, alternatively, a stake of a particular wood in her heart, but no one could ever hit Nicole, because she had learned from the mistakes of her ancestors: she was smarter, stronger and more determined, to always get what she wanted.  
Nicole understood that she wouldn't kill Waverly, she understood it when the girl had looked her in the eyes and her heart had beaten, like that of a living being, like that of a human being. Nicole had begun to think that Waverly was protected by a spell, she feared that killing Waverly would also kill herself, but perhaps, that was not the whole truth.  
Waverly would continue to be fundamental in Nicole's plan: she couldn't miss the opportunity that destiny had given her: she wouldn't waste the occasion to destroy Wynonna Earp, forever.

 

<0> <0>

 

"Holy shit!" Wynonna jumped to the ground, avoiding at the last, the attack of the demon.  
"It's too fast, damn it!" Doc couldn't aim: the demon was moving through the shadows, fast, too fast.  
"We can't defeat him, let's get out of here! That thing uses the walls and the darkness to its advantage, we have to get out! Wynon-" Dolls could not finish the sentence: the demon hit him behind, throwing him against the wall, he lost consciousness.  
"Dolls!!!" Wynonna ran to her friend, but the demon appeared in front of her, preventing her from continuing.  
"Get down, Wynonna!" Henry shot at the demon, but missed it: the demon had already disappeared in the shadows.  
"We're trapped." Wynonna looked around, trying to locate the enemy, but she couldn't.  
"Let's get Xavier and get out!" Doc started running towards Dolls, followed by Wynonna, but Doc was hit and fell to the ground crying, "My arm! Shit, my damn arm!!!" In fact, Henry's limb was bent in a completely unnatural way.  
Wynonna got angry and started shooting at random, "Come here you bastard!!!" She shouted.  
Wynonna felt a warm and stinky breath on her neck, "I'm here, bitch."   
When the woman turned around, she found herself face to face with the demon, "shit..." she said.  
The creature hit Wynonna's hand, dropping the gun from her hand.   
"Run, Wynonna!" Henry screamed, but Wynonna couldn't do it, she began to retreat and stumbled, falling.  
The demon made a derisory laugh, pointed to Wynonna's throat, "I'll put your head on the shelf of my fireplace."   
"Hey! Face off with someone bigger." A female voice, behind the demon.  
Wynonna edge to look beyond the demon and saw something unexpected: Nicole was standing behind the demon, holding her arms crossed over her chest; on her face was an amused smile.  
The demon turned to the red-haired woman, he looked scared, "you... you are a v-" but Nicole grabbed the demon's head before he could speak and twisted it, breaking his neck bone.  
Wynonna was petrified, she couldn't say anything.  
Nicole focused on Wynonna.  
The woman was tempted to take the gun and shoot Nicole because there was something threatening about the way the red-haired woman looked at her, she seemed ready to kill her.  
A smile appeared on Nicole's face, she stretched out her hand towards Wynonna, "all good, Wynonna Earp?"   
Wynonna hesitated for a few seconds before she took Nicole's hand and stood up.  
"How the hell... what the hell are you doing here?"  
Nicole smiled, "After, Wynonna, Waverly needs you."

Nicole and Wynonna had accompanied Doc and Dolls to the hospital of Purgatory and now Nicole was driving to the place where Waverly worked.  
"What time is it, Wynonna?" Nicole asked, peeking at the sky, the clouds still covered Purgatory with their grey mantle and the rain kept falling.  
"What the hell, Nicole, do you want to tell me what happened to my sister? And what the hell were you doing in the woods?"   
Nicole turned to Wynonna, looking her straight in the eyes, "Be kind, Wynonna, tell me what time it is, and if it's going to rain again today." Nicole smiled.  
Wynonna was about to insult Nicole, but something forced her to respond kindly: "It's five and a half in the morning, and yes, the weather forecast announces rain, all day long."   
"Thank you, Wynonna." Nicole returned to focus on the road. If Wynonna was right, then Nicole could stay even after dawn, the clouds would protect her from the sun.  
Nicole stopped Dolls' van next to the sheriff's car.  
"Waverly!" Wynonna got out of the van, rushing into the building.  
Nicole waited a few seconds, then followed Wynonna.


	6. Under the Same Roof

**6**

 

 

Nicole stopped, watching the scene: Wynonna was hugging Waverly, while Neadly was putting away her notepad.  
Waverly lifted her head and saw the red-haired woman, "Nicole..." she whispered.  
Wynonna and Randy turned to Nicole as if they were waiting for the woman to move, but she stood still, smiling at Waverly, gently.  
The sheriff was the first to speak, "I must ask you some questions, Miss Haught." He said, taking a step towards Nicole.  
"Call me Nicole, sheriff." Nicole smiled affably, walking in turn toward the sheriff.  
The man scratched his head, under the sheriff's hat, "whatever you want, Nicole, please come with me." The officer pointed to a secluded corner and Nicole followed him.

"She did it, she saved me again." Waverly was watching Nicole, talking to the sheriff.  
"Well, little sister, it seems Nicole has a real passion for saving us Earp." Wynonna was also watching Nicole.  
"What happened in the woods, Wynonna?"   
Wynonna told Waverly what had happened, "and in the end, I see Nicole twisting the demon's head... I don't know how she did it, but I'll find out." Wynonna concluded.  
"Wynonna..."  
Wynonna shook her head, "there's something wrong with that woman, Waverly, I don't trust her."  
"She saved me twice, Wynonna, and saved you too, don't forget, please."  
Wynonna looked at Nicole again for a moment, then focused on her sister, "you had a crush for the wrong woman, Waverly."  
"Why do you say that?" Waverly kept her eyes on Nicole.  
"Instinct." Wynonna looked at the floor. "Come, I'll take you home." Wynonna stood up, helping Waverly.  
"Wait, Wynonna, I want to talk to Nicole, just for a moment."  
Wynonna was about to protest, but in the end, she surrendered.

The two sisters waited for Nicole to finish talking to the sheriff.  
"Are you okay, Waverly?" Nicole smiled, approaching Waverly and Wynonna.  
The girl would have liked to hug Nicole, hold her and never let her go again, "thanks to you, Nicole." Waverly looked at the woman with admiration and trust.  
"There are some things you have to explain to me, Nicole." Wynonna approached Nicole.  
"It doesn't seem like the right time, Wynonna. I think Waverly needs a hot shower and some rest."  
"I'm not interested about your opinion." Wynonna pointed a finger at Nicole's chest and the woman retracted, "I don't like to be touched, Wynonna. Don't make me become unpleasant." Nicole had a relaxed expression, but there was something dark in her eyes.  
"Please... stop it." Waverly got between Wynonna and Nicole. "We've all had a bad night."  
"Sorry, Waverly." Nicole stepped back.  
Waverly turned to Nicole, "when can I see you again? I'll wash your sweatshirt and then I'll give it back to you."  
Nicole was tempted to tell Waverly she could keep it, but then, she saw the opportunity to see her again. "Anytime, Waverly." She smiled.  
" Let's go." Wynonna took Waverly's hand, but the girl didn't move, continuing to watch Nicole. "You have a place to rest, don't you?"  
Nicole looked Waverly in the eye, trying to understand the girl's intention, "why do you ask?"  
Wynonna was going to say something but Waverly was faster, "we have a room available, if you don't have a place to stay." Waverly looked down, embarrassed. "You just arrived in town..."  
"Oh, for God's sake, Waverly." Wynonna couldn't believe her ears.  
"I think I could accept your proposal, just for a few hours." Nicole nodded.  
" Good." Waverly smiled.  
Nicole took a step towards, Wynonna, "I don't know why you're so sour with me, but I think if you cooperate, we could be friends." Nicole looked at Wynonna's puzzled face: it was clear that she didn't expect anything like that from Nicole.  
Waverly smiled at Nicole, thankful that she was trying to make friends with her sister. In her heart, Waverly, hoped that Nicole was doing it for her.  
"Oh, all right! Just for a few hours." Wynonna turned around and began to walk towards the door.  
Waverly and Nicole followed her.

"You can stay here." Wynonna opened a door, "This old farm isn't big, but it has everything we need. The bathroom is at the bottom left."  
"Thank you, Wynonna." Nicole smiled, her smile was so... weird.  
"Listen, I don't know what you're doing with Waverly, but I'm warning you, Nicole: if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Wynonna looked at the red-haired woman straight in the eyes.  
Nicole approached Wynonna, overtaking her with her height, "I assure you that Waverly has nothing to be afraid of, from me." Nicole winked at Wynonna.  
Wynonna turned her back on Nicole, "the kitchen is downstairs, if you're hungry don't have any problem taking whatever you want."  
From Wynonna's shoulders came Nicole's amused laughter, "better not, Wynonna, better not."  
The woman had the chills, but did not turn around and disappeared into her room.  
Nicole entered the room and closed the door.  
The vampire woman was satisfied: Wynonna Earp had welcomed her under her own roof, Nicole's plan was working better than expected.  
A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door.  
"May I?" Waverly asked when Nicole opened the door for her.  
"Of course, come in." Nicole smiled and stepped aside to allow Waverly in. Then, she closed the door.  
"I don't want to disturb you, I just can't stop thinking about what happened before." Waverly sat on the bed, she was still wearing Nicole's sweatshirt.  
The red-haired woman sat next to Waverly, keeping some distance, "it's not easy, but nothing happened, Waverly, none of those pigs violated you".  
Waverly turned to Nicole, she had wet eyes.  
"It's okay, Waverly." Nicole smiled, she always smiled.  
"Nicole, don't get angry, please, but I have to ask you a question." Waverly stared at her hands, uncomfortable.  
"I'm listening to you, Waverly." Nicole didn't know exactly what was going on in the young woman's head, but she wanted to find out.  
"How old are you, Nicole?" Waverly looked up.  
Nicole smiled, "I already answered that question, don't you remember?"  
Waverly continued to look at Nicole's face, "for how long have you been thirty-three years?"  
Nicole held her jaw, but kept smiling, "what do you mean?"  
"You're as cold as ice, you're strong and... and it seems like you're going around, only at night..." Waverly couldn't go on.  
"What are you thinking, Waverly?" Nicole's teeth were creaking, while the woman was tightening her jaw even more.  
Waverly took a deep breath, "I think you're a vampire."  
Nicole didn't move, she kept smiling, but her body trembled.  
"I've never seen a vampire before, but..." Waverly stopped when Nicole started laughing.  
"What are you saying? A vampire? Oh come on, Waverly, your sister killed the last vampire when she was a little girl, it's a famous story among demon hunters!"  
"Are you a hunter too?" Waverly was open-mouthed by surprise.  
"Something like that, please forget the vampire story, Waverly. It'll be better for everyone."  
"Nicole, I don't want to tell anyone... but please don't lie to me. I feel a connection with you..."  
Nicole studied the young woman's face, trying to figure out how to behave. Maybe she could have hit Waverly and killed Wynonna in her sleep, nobody knew she was at the Earp's house, right? No, Nicole didn't know for sure and she couldn't kill Waverly anyway, she had to think fast.  
"Nicole, I feel it: you're not evil, I have no reason to denounce you." Waverly looked for Nicole's hand and the woman didn't retract: she let Waverly take her hand.  
"Something happened when I saw you, Nicole, I know it's stupid, but I think I fell in love with you."  
Nicole felt a pain in her chest again, a pain that was both warm and violent at the same time.  
With a lightning-fast gesture, Nicole grabbed the nape of Waverly, freezing the girl's neck, "give me permission to kiss you, Waverly, let me erase the memory of other hands from your body." Nicole seemed to be suffering.  
Waverly stared at Nicole's visage for a few seconds, "you have my permission, Nicole."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I like writing it.


	7. The Devil Hides Behind Her Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and kindness

**7**

 

 

Nicole's eyes were a beautiful, menacing purple color. The woman was slowly approaching her visage to that of Waverly, to her lips.  
Waverly had the impression that their mouths were miles apart from each other. His heart was beating fast, he seemed ready to break the walls of his chest and surrender to Nicole, she wanted to surrender him to Nicole; however irrational and probably dangerous it was.  
Waverly had dreamed of kissing Nicole's lips from the first moment, and when Nicole's mouth finally met her, Waverly thought she would faint: Nicole's lips were cold as marble, but soft and sensual.  
Nicole kissed Waverly unhurriedly, gently; first capturing Waverly's upper lip, then the lower lip, with her lips, sucking them gently.  
Waverly began to moan, excited and drunken from Nicole's mouth.  
The girl laid her hands on Nicole's visage, drawing her closer to herself. The contact with the woman's icy skin was almost painful, perhaps sad and melancholic: it was like touching death. But Waverly didn't care, all she wanted was to have Nicole, kiss her, touch her, get completely owned, surrender to the hands of the woman, who now, without haste, explored her body, through the fabric of the sweatshirt.  
"Don't betray me, Elisabetha..." Nicole whispered, on Waverly's lips, before kissing her again.  
Waverly had a moment of discomfort, thinking that Nicole had confused her with another woman, then she remembered who Elisabetha was: the first, true and only love of Dracula.  
A tear slipped down Waverly's cheek; was it a declaration of love?  
Nicole let go of Waverly's lips, who moaned in protest: separating herself from Nicole's lips had been almost a physical pain.  
"What happens, Nicole? Don't you want me?" Waverly kept Nicole's face in her hands, hoping to bring it back to her lips.  
The woman looked the girl in the eyes, "I want you with all my soul, Waverly, but we're not going to be alone anymore". Nicole smiled, leaving another short kiss on Waverly's mouth.  
A few seconds later, Waverly heard steps along the corridor, a door had been opened and immediately closed.  
Nicole got up, moving away from Waverly, a second before Wynonna knocked on the door. "Nicole, have you seen Waverly?"  
"I'm here, Wynonna." Waverly answered.  
On the other side there was a silence, perhaps embarrassed.  
"Come in, Wynonna, there's nothing you can't see." Nicole smiled, looking out the window, admiring the rain that kept falling heavily.  
Wynonna hesitated a few seconds before entering, maybe she wanted to be sure she didn't see anything embarrassing.  
"Do you want to come with me, Waverly? Dolls was released from the hospital, luckily he's fine now, but he's on foot."  
Waverly nodded, looking at Nicole's back, the woman kept looking out the window.  
"How's Henry?" Waverly asked, approaching Wynonna.  
"He has a broken arm, they want to keep him under observation until tomorrow." Wynonna also peeked in the direction of Nicole, but the woman kept giving her back.  
"Aren't you coming, Nicole?" Waverly asked.  
Finally the woman turned, smiling, "no, that's okay, Waverly."  
Wynonna looked at the woman, she seemed on the verge of saying something, but eventually shook her head and headed toward the door, "I'll wait down, Waverly."  
"I'm changing my clothes and I'm coming." Waverly turned to Nicole, "will you still be here when I get back?"  
Nicole kept smiling, but instead of answering Waverly's question she approached her and held her in her arms, "go, now, Waverly Earp."

 

<0> <0>

 

Wynonna was driving Dolls' truck while Waverly was sitting next to her.  
"The Devil Hides Behind Her Smile." Wynonna said, keeping her eyes fixed on the road.  
Waverly smiled amused, "is that the title of one of the songs of the Lordi, Wynonna?"  
"But that's what I think... yes it's one of their songs." Wynonna admitted, in the end.  
"Wynonna, I... um... I think we should give Nicole a chance, I want to trust her."  
"I let her come to our house, I left her alone at our house, don't you think that's enough?" Wynonna didn't take her eyes off the street.  
"Well, yes, it's a start." Waverly smiled.  
So Nicole was really a vampire? Was the reference to Dracula's wife a confirmation? And if Nicole was really what Waverly thought, what was Nicole feeding on? Maybe she was a vegetarian vampire, like the one in the famous saga of books about modern vampires? Yes, Waverly was convinced: Nicole would never take another human being's life.  
Refreshed by that thought, Waverly relaxed, enjoying the rest of the journey.

Nicole knew she had earned the trust of Waverly Earp. Now all that was left was for the rest of the group to welcome her and wait for the right moment to kill the hunter.  
Wynonna's death would have hurt Waverly, but it wouldn't have killed her. Nicole brought a hand to her chest, she had felt a little pain, shook her head.  
Nicole approached the bed, smelling the smell of the excitement that Waverly had left behind and smiled, letting her hand slip into her jeans: lust and sexual desire were all that was left of her humanity.

 

<0> <0>

 

"Go rest, Dolls. I'll call you for dinner." Wynonna said, leaning one hand on the friend's shoulder.  
"Thanks, Earp. Tomorrow morning we're going to pick up Doc too, I don't like to have the team divided." Xavier placed his hand on Wynonna's, "I'll see you later." He said, climbing the stairs.  
"See you later, Xavier." Waverly said.  
"Do you think I should add a plate for Nicole too?" Wynonna sat on the couch.  
Waverly held her breath.  
"Waverly?" Wynonna was staring at her sister.  
"Sorry, Wynonna, I got lost in my thoughts. I'm going to ask Nicole if she wants to have dinner with us, but I don't expect a positive response, actually."  
"No, neither do I, even though I can't explain why." Wynonna stretched out her arm to take a bottle of liquor lying on the table in front of her.  
Waverly climbed the stairs, heading towards the room occupied by Nicole.  
Waverly knocked three times, then called Nicole, "Nicole, can I come in?"  
No answer.  
Waverly waited a few more seconds, then opened the door.  
The bedroom was empty.  
The girl approached the bed, above that, there was a sheet of folded paper. 

The handwriting was elegant and thin:

_Sweet Waverly,_   
_I'm so sorry, but I had things to do in town. If you want, I'll come back tonight, think of me and I'll come to you._   
_\- Nicole D. Haught._

 


	8. Take Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: scenes of oral sex and penis girl.

**8**

 

 

Wynonna, Waverly and Dolls dined in silence for most of the dinner.  
"So Nicole was here?" Dolls asked, sipping his beer.  
"Yes, Waverly thought it was a good idea." Wynonna finished her soup.  
Waverly just stared at her plate, almost full; she couldn't help but think about Nicole, wondering if she really would come back that night.  
"And don't you, Wynonna?" Dolls focused on Wynonna.  
The woman raised her back, "I don't know, Xavier. There's something that doesn't convince me, there's something non-human about Nicole, but maybe it's just my impres-" Wynonna didn't finish the sentence, because Waverly was about to choke on the soup.  
"Sorry..." Waverly was coughing, "the soup, it went sideways."  
"Are you okay, Waverly?" Dolls looked at the girl with a worried air.  
"Yes, just a little soup on the wrong side of the throat." Waverly smiled.  
Dolls also smiled, cautiously, "I was referring to what happened the other night... I'm well... I'm sorry."  
Waverly lowered her eyes, "luckily there was Nicole or it would have ended really badly."  
Dolls nodded sympathetically, "When will the process?"  
Waverly shook her head, "I decided not to press charges: their wounds will prevent them from living a normal life, from now on, I think it's enough punishment.  
"Not for me, Nicole should have killed them, in my opinion." Wynonna crossed her arms to her chest.  
Waverly stood up, "Nicole is not a murderer!" She shouted.  
Wynonna and Dolls looked at Waverly with their eyes wide open: none of them expected such a reaction from Waverly.  
" Forgive me, I need to take a shower and sleep, good night." Waverly ran to the stairs.  
"That's the way she is: she has a very strong and personal idea of justice." Wynonna took a sip of her liquor.

 

<0> <0>

 

Waverly had spent almost half an hour in the shower. She had to calm down.   
The girl went to her room, stood in front of the PC and tried to focus on Youtube music videos: usually, the music could make her forget her bad thoughts and worries, but that night it seemed not to work.  
She even tried to listen to that group, what were their names? Lordi, some of the songs were really nice, even if metal wasn't her favorite music genre.  
"It's: It Snows in Hell. I love that song."  
Waverly turned around, almost fell out of the chair from the fright.  
"Nicole!?" Waverly brought her hand to her heart, it was beating hard for the scare and... for Nicole. The woman was sitting on the bed and smiling peacefully at Waverly.  
"How long have you been sitting there and where did you come in?" Waverly tried to calm down.  
"For long enough to understand that your musical tastes are a bit confused: Pop, Country, Metal." Nicole smiled, standing up to go to Waverly.  
"I was hoping you'd come..."   
Nicole came down to the level of Waverly's face, "did you miss me?" She smiled, kissing Waverly's cheek.  
"Yes..." Waverly whispered, trying to get used to the frost that Nicole's body emanated.  
Nicole played with a strand of Waverly's hair, "we were having a good time before..."  
Waverly felt a thrill between her legs, thinking back to Nicole's kiss.  
"I like your shampoo, but I prefer your natural smell." Nicole let go of Waverly's hair lock.  
"Nicole..." Waverly didn't know how to communicate her need to touch and kiss Nicole, she didn't know if she was allowed to do so.  
"I know, Waverly, me too..." Nicole looked for the girl's lips.  
"Can I, Nicole, can I undress you...?" Waverly panting, feeling the wetness between her thighs.  
Nicole straightened out, "you can do anything you want, Waverly." She smiled, licking her lips.  
The girl stood up and approached Nicole, admiring the austere beauty of the woman in front of her.  
"I don't bite, I promise." Nicole winked at Waverly, noting the girl's hesitation.  
Waverly shook her head, "I'm not scared of you, Nicole, I think you're really beautiful."  
The girl laid her hands on the woman's collarbone, the shirt was wet with rain, but it smelled good.  
"Nicole, if you don't want to... you just have to tell me and I'll stop..."  
Nicole smiled, really amused by the girl's words, "I'll never tell you: stop it, Waverly. But you can say ' stop it' to me, I won't force you to do anything". Her tone was sweet, but also so low and erotic.  
Waverly nodded and started unbuttoning Nicole's black shirt. When she arrived at the third button, Waverly realized that Nicole was not wearing a bra and her pale, rounded, turgid breast was exposed to her gaze. "God, Nicole..." Waverly couldn't resist and took Nicole's left nipple between her lips, the woman put her hand behind her neck, gently pushing her against her breast.  
The thought of sucking Nicole's breast turned Waverly's head and she could feel that her thighs were getting wetter and wetter.  
Waverly did not let go of Nicole's nipple and started working with the woman's belt; when she finally managed to open it, she looked up at Nicole, looking for consensus, but the woman had her head reclined backward. Waverly took it as a 'yes'.  
The girl also took time to free Nicole from her shirt, enjoying the sight of her thin and muscular body. "You're really beautiful, Nicole..." Waverly kissed Nicole's cold and strong abdomen while her hands unbuttoned the woman's jeans.  
"Maybe I'm crazy, Nicole, but I want you..."  
Nicole lowered her face, toward Waverly, giving her, her magnificent smile, "take me, then."  
Waverly trembled, to the sound of those words.  
Nicole's mountain of Venus was as smooth as silk, kissing that piece of skin was an experience.  
"You're irresponsible, Waverly Earp, but you won't have a better night than this," Nicole commented, caressing Waverly's hair.  
The girl didn't fully understand the meaning of those words, but she didn't care, not now that Nicole was so close.  
Waverly's tongue explored Nicole's intimate area, and to her surprise, she realized that that part of her body was warm.  
Waverly sucked and licked every inch of the pussy of the red-haired woman; she had a good taste, maybe vanilla. Nicole's moans and groans told her she was doing a good job.  
"Waverly, come here, I want your mouth." Nicole said.  
The girl obeyed and stood up.  
Waverly thought she would never get enough of her kisses.  
"You need so much, don't you?" Nicole asked, whispering on Waverly's lips.  
Yes, it was true: Waverly felt her pussy beating painfully, desirous of being touched.  
"Nicole, I want to tell you something first..." Waverly hesitated, "you're the first one I make love with."  
Nicole moved her face away from Waverly's, "your first woman?" She asked.  
Waverly smiled and lowered her head, "the first ever: I'm a virgin, Nicole."  
Nicole's body was as if it had been shaken by an electric shock.  
Waverly raised her head looking at Nicole, on the woman's face there was a predatory and ravenous smile.  
"Nicole...?" Waverly couldn't understand the woman's thoughts.  
Nicole's smile became sweeter, but did not lose that ravenous note, "if you put it like that, we have to make this thing special." Nicole bent down to kiss Waverly, "give me the honor of taking your virginity, Waverly Earp." Nicole looked Waverly in the eyes.  
Waverly felt something hard grow against her belly.  
"Jesus...!" Waverly was amazed to see that Nicole now had a large erect penis. "But how is this possible?"  
Nicole smiled, delicately massaging her organ, "I can take the form of any living thing or just a part of them".  
"Can I?" Waverly touched Nicole's member, not knowing very well how to behave: it was not like sucking her vagina, in that case, she, had followed her instinct.  
"You can do whatever you want and stop me whenever you want." Nicole drew the contours of Waverly's face with one finger.


	9. In Her Cold Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot in here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: scenes of explicit sex, explicit language and reference to serious illnesses.

**9**

 

 

"I think you're beautiful, Nicole. It doesn't matter what shape you assume... why are you so beautiful?"  
Nicole felt a strange feeling in her stomach, she couldn't name that feeling. She could have confused it with anxiety, maybe anger, maybe passion. She didn't know, she just smiled, as she always did.  
"What's going on, Nicole?" Waverly remained still, worried about disturbing the woman, in any way.  
"You have such a desperate way..." Nicole stopped, she couldn't even understand what had made her talk.  
Waverly looked at Nicole, "in what sense?"  
"It doesn't matter, not now." Nicole looked for Waverly's hand, to bring her back close to her body.  
Nicole's hands were fast, delicate and experienced, and Waverly almost didn't realize she was naked. Nicole filled her body with kisses, bites, licks, and caresses.  
"Come, sit down." Nicole accompanied Waverly to the bed, making her sit down; she knelt before the girl's open legs, noticing when she was wet, wet for her.  
Waverly felt exposed to Nicole's ravenous gaze, but she felt no discomfort, on the contrary: she felt her excitement increase.  
Nicole began kissing her inner thigh, getting close to her vagina and then going back.  
"You make me crazy, Nicole." Waverly passed her hand through the woman's soft, short, wavy hair.  
Nicole smiled on the girl's thigh, "I know."  
"Please, Nicole, don't be so sadistic." Waverly smiled.  
Nicole raised her head, looking Waverly in the eyes, "okay, I'll be kind to you, Waverly." Nicole smiled sweetly, losing that menacing note for just a second.  
Nicole left a trail of kisses and bites on the way to Waverly's pussy.   
The red-haired woman felt another terrible pain in her chest when her tongue met the essence of Waverly. Something was wrong: there was something wrong with the girl's taste, something wrong with her body.  
Waverly was about to say something, noting that Nicole had stopped, but Nicole captured the young woman's clitoris between her lips, sucking it.  
Waverly's words turned into moans of pleasure.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Nicole began to slide on Waverly's body, leaning on her elbows, so as not to freeze Waverly's body with her own.  
"I trust you, Nicole." Waverly smiled at Nicole, never losing her eyes.  
Nicole looked for Waverly's lips, kissing her with delicate passion. "Thank you, for the honor you grant me, Waverly." Nicole said, whispering on Waverly's throat.  
Waverly felt the pressure of Nicole's member against her clitoris and she moaned with pleasure.   
"Relax, baby." Nicole aligned her cock with the center of Waverly, pushing the head of her penis a few millimeters inside. Waverly surrounded Nicole's hips with her thighs.  
Nicole kissed Waverly's lips, moving her hips slightly, so as to penetrate deeper.  
Waverly moaned: it was a mixture of pleasure, fear and pain.  
"At first you'll feel some pain, but I'll be delicate, I promise. Then you will feel full, I will fill you with my cock and finally I will also fill your belly with my essence".  
The girl contorted to the sound of those words: so exciting and strange.  
Nicole kept her promise: she pushed slowly, leaving time for Waverly's walls to get used to her. Nicole's hips slowly moved faster, while the girl underneath her panting and groaning against her mouth. Waverly had never felt so full, excited and safe.  
"Please... please, Nicole, faster, stronger!" Waverly was totally used to Nicole's bigness.  
Nicole increased the intensity of the thrusts, touching Waverly's cervix; she had to silence Waverly's cries of pleasure, with her mouth or everyone would have heard them doing sex.  
"I'm about to come, Nicole... Nicole... Nicole!"  
The woman could no longer stop Waverly screaming, so she focused totally on the girl's pleasure, "Come for me, Waverly, come on my dick..."  
That was too much for Waverly, she came as she had never come in her life; the orgasm seemed infinite and when she felt Nicole's body stiffen and relax, it was the pinnacle of everything.

"It was... wonderful, Nicole." Waverly got even closer to Nicole's body, made lukewarm by her hot body.  
"For me too." Nicole smiled, thinking that, in a way, it was the first time for her too: she had never used a penis and had never made love, only rough and hasty sex, before devouring her victims.  
A few minutes of silence passed, in which both enjoyed each other's presence.  
"Nicole, so you... are you really a vampire?" Waverly didn't move.  
Nicole didn't hesitate, "yes, Waverly, I'm a vampire."  
Waverly nodded, thinking about how to continue the conversation. "How many more vampires are?"  
"Just me. I'm the last of my species." Nicole's tone was flat, as if she wanted to hide every emotion.  
"You don't feed on human blood, do you? You're a vegetarian, so to speak."  
Nicole had to fight herself, not to break out laughing, "absolutely."  
Waverly smiled, glad she wasn't wrong about Nicole.  
"So you didn't come to Purgatory to revenge against my family. Right?"  
Nicole just stiffened up, trying to control herself, and had a laugh, "What comes into your mind? I came here to start a new life, as a demon hunter, I was hoping to join Wynonna, but apparently she already has a team". It was easy for Nicole to lie, too easy, even if this time, she was having difficulties: she didn't expect Waverly to have such a logical-deductive intelligence.  
"Sorry, Nicole, I didn't mean to offend you, I just wanted to be sure."  
"It's okay, Waverly, I understand: family is important." Nicole really thought so, that's why she was in Purgatory.  
Nicole thought back to the moment she had tasted Waverly, to that inexplicable chest pain, which seemed connected to Waverly's psycho-physical well-being, "I have to tell you, maybe I'll ask you something too, but I'm not sure how to do it". Nicole said, honestly.  
Waverly raised her head slightly, looking at the left profile of Nicole's visage, "tell me, Nicole."  
Nicole nodded and, clearing her throat, said, "I think you have a health problem."  
Waverly didn't deny it, "how did you understand?" She asked, really intrigued.  
"Thanks to your taste." Nicole answered, turning to look Waverly in the eyes.  
"Oh... wow.... well yes, I'm sick Nicole, I have cancer."  
Again that pain, in the chest. "Are you curing yourself?"  
Waverly shook her head, "It's too advanced, the chances of healing are less than 3%. I'm not going to spend my last days in a hospital bed, taking drugs that won't cure me, but will weaken my body and mind".  
"Does Wynonna know?" Nicole asked, trying to understand why she felt so bad.  
Waverly sat on the bed, "No! And please, Nicole, she doesn't have to know, nobody does!" Waverly's eyes shone with fear.  
Nicole also sat up, "don't be afraid, Waverly, I don't want to tell anyone." She smiled, trying to reassure the girl.  
Waverly relaxed, "You're the only person who knows... I trust you, Nicole, and you can trust me."  
"Come here." Nicole hugged Waverly, she had the inexplicable desire to make the girl feel safe.  
Nicole knew there was a way to help Waverly, but she couldn't.

 

<0> <0>

 

"We're going to pick up Doc." Wynonna said, when Waverly and Nicole went down to the kitchen. For some strange reason, Wynonna didn't seem surprised to see Nicole.  
Waverly looked at her older sister and blushed: she knew that Wynonna knew.  
"Good morning, Wynonna." Nicole smiled, showing an angelic and amused face, at the same time.  
"Good morning, Nicole. I didn't hear you come last night."  
"I'm a stealth girl, Wynonna. It's fundamental to our job." Nicole kept smiling.  
"In our job?" Xavier entered the kitchen.  
Nicole smiled at him too, "I'm also a demon hunter, even if not as famous as our Wynonna Earp." Nicole launched a look at the woman.  
Wynonna and Dolls looked at each other.  
"Why didn't you say so when we met at the hospital?" Wynonna looked intensely at the woman, trying to figure out if she should re-evaluate her opinion about the red-haired woman.  
Nicole raised her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe I didn't want you to know that I was the rival."   
Waverly took a step forward, "actually Nicole came here to join you, but she saw that you already had other collaborators, so she stayed on the sidelines."  
Nicole smiled, mentally thanking Waverly for her intervention.  
"Oh... I understand, well, Nicole, we can talk about this. Maybe at lunch, when we're all together." For the first time, Wynonna smiled at Nicole.  
"Shall we do after dinner? If it's not a problem."   
Wynonna didn't understand the meaning of the request, but in the end she nodded, "sure."  
"Great, see you tonight, then." Nicole turned to Waverly and without worrying about the presence of Wynonna and Xavier, she kissed Waverly's lips. "See you later." She whisper.  
Waverly held her breath: she didn't expect Nicole to do such a thing in front of other people.  
Nicole went out in the rain, so Xavier followed her with an umbrella, but the woman was already gone.  
Wynonna took the opportunity of Xavier's absence, "someone had a good time tonight."  
Waverly became even more red, "don't judge me: I'm an adult and I have needs, Wynonna."  
The black-haired woman raised her hands, "I'm not judging you, I just didn't think that you and Nicole had already reached this point".  
Waverly was about to say something, but Dolls' return changed her mind.  
"She's fast, your girlfriend, Waverly." Dolls said, putting back the umbrella.  
Waverly hesitated a few seconds, "yes, she is. I think it's because of her training or something like that."  
Dolls nodded, though he didn't seem completely convinced.  
"All right, let's go keep Doc." Wynonna put on her jacket.

 

<0> <0>

 

Nicole needed to eat, but she wasn't sure if the rain had continued and couldn't wait until the night to hunt: she had a problem.  
She had to take a difficult decision: risk and hunt in Purgatory or risk to be burned by the sun, moving away from the city.   
'Think, Nicole, think...' She said to herself.

 

 

 

 


	10. Lunch in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains descriptions of violence that might bother some people.

**10**

 

 

"Shit!" Nicole felt the skin of her left hand burning because of a ray of sunshine filtering through the clouds.  
She had just managed to reach the mines in time: a few more seconds and she would get really hurt.  
The vampire woman knew that in the mines she wouldn't find many women, maybe none, but she had to eat or she would risk attacking Waverly or someone else in the presence of witnesses. She couldn't allow it: if word got out that a vampire was still alive, well, they wouldn't give her a break, until they killed her; that was also why she couldn't just kill Wynonna and leave: the smallest suspicion that she killed the hunter... Nicole didn't even want to think about the consequences. She wanted to kill Wynonna Earp and live, living knowing that she won, that she got revenge and maybe even stay with Waverly, until her death...  
Nicole bent in half, bringing her hand to her chest: another twinge of pain. Right, could Waverly's death have consequences for her? No, probably not if she wasn't the cause of her death, right? Nicole didn't know and she hated not knowing.  
The woman walked through the dark corridors, moving agilely in her natural element: darkness.  
There were many smells in that dark labyrinth, but two dominated all the others: sweat and mold. The first one was the most disgusting for Nicole, but she was not in a position to be picky: food is still food.  
It was the sounds and the smell that led Nicole to her prey, she only had to find a miner isolated from the others, but she knew that it would not be easy: that place was immense, but the spaces were narrow, it was like to be in a fucking labyrinth. But Nicole was intelligent and she knew she could find a solution.   
She continued to advance to the point where she knew she would find the miners at work, and just before turning the corner that separated her from them, she got her face and clothes dirty with earth.  
"I need help, please!" She cried out when, turning the corner of the mine, she saw a group of nine men at work.  
The men stopped working and turned to Nicole.  
"Goodness!" One of them said, "What are you doing here, lady?"  
"I got lost," replied Nicole, "I met other men, but I think I've taken the wrong direction." Nicole covered her eyes with her hands, pretending to cry.  
"It's impossible, today there's only our group here. Don't worry, I'll take you out." A man began to walk towards Nicole, but he stopped when he saw that Nicole had taken her hands off her face, and now she smiled in a frightening and horribly threatening way.  
"Thank you for the information." Nicole jumped forward, ready to make a bloodbath.

Nicole looked around: the ground was covered with the cadavers of the nine men. She knew that she could not feed on all of them, they were too many. She would have cut them to pieces anyway; she hated to waste all that blood, but it was the only way not to make it clear that only one of them had been drained of blood.  
When she had dismembered all the bodies, she gathered the pieces in a coal wagon, and pushed it into the depths of the mine, so that it would take longer to find them, and the putrefaction of the flesh would help to confuse the evidence.

Nicole walked to the exit of the mine, making sure that there was no one around.  
She had heard the rain start falling again and this was very positive; now she just had to reach the woods, change her clothes and wait for the night.

Fortunately, Purgatory, was a very rocky place, and Nicole had no difficulty to find a cave, there, she had hidden her few things.  
Nicole undressed and walked naked in the rain, to clean herself of the mine ground.  
Back at the cave, Nicole waited to dry out and dressed herself, wearing a white shirt and black jeans.  
A few more hours and evening would fall: the time to return to the Earps.

 

<0> <0>

 

"Nicole should be here in a moment." Waverly said, while clearing the table.  
"Good, she was crucial last night, I'd like to thank her appropriately." Doc said, sipping his rum.  
"Don't hold out your hand to her, she won't shake it anyway." Wynonna said, gaining a bad look from Waverly.  
"What did I say?" Wynonna opened her arms, "It's the truth, it seems that only you can touch her, maybe we disgust her."  
Waverly sighed, obviously she couldn't explain to them why Nicole didn't want to be touched, so she said: "Nicole is particular, it's true, but each of us has her own little obsessions, she doesn't want to be touched, I don't see anything wrong with it."  
Wynonna shook her head, "okay."  
"We're sure it's a good idea, trust her?" Dolls crossed his arms to his chest.  
Wynonna was about to say something, but Waverly was quicker, "Why do you say that? Look, she saved you too." Waverly also crossed her arms to her chest.  
Dolls raised his hands, "I'm just saying we don't know anything about her."  
"For this reason, she's coming here to be known to us." Replicated Waverly.  
Dolls remained silent.  
A few seconds later, someone knocked on the door.  
"I'll go!" Waverly walked to the door, fixed her hair and opened it, but she was amazed when she saw Sheriff Nedley.  
"Hello, Waverly, is Wynonna there?" He took off his hat, letting the rain slide down it, on the porch.  
"Yes, come in." Waverly stepped aside, allowing Nedley to pass.  
Nedley entered the kitchen followed by Waverly.  
"Oh, Nicole, I remembered you taller, thinner, and definitely redder." Wynonna joked.  
"That's not funny, Wynonna." Randy sat down at the kitchen table, he was dark in the face.  
The smile disappeared from Wynonna's face, "what's going on?"  
Everyone present looked at the sheriff, waiting.  
"Nine miners disappeared in the mines this morning." He said.  
Wynonna put her chin forward, "I'm sorry, but what does this have to do with us?"  
"I think it's something supernatural: one of the victims made a call to a family member, in the audio, you can hear heartrending screams: screams of fear, horror and pain ... I think that disappeared was not the right term, they are probably dead '". Neadly shook his head.  
"Shit..." Doc drank another sip of rum.  
"So you didn't go down to the mines to look for them, good, it wouldn't have been wise." Dolls nodded.  
"Luckily we heard the audio first, if that's what we think, the sheriff's office can't do anything." Nedley said, leaning his head down.  
The silence was broken by shots at the door.  
"This time it has to be Nicole." Waverly got up.  
"Hi, baby," Nicole bent down, to kiss Waverly, the girl kissed her back, smiling at Nicole.  
"Come inside, you're all wet." Waverly said, but Nicole stayed still, "why is there a sheriff's car outside?"  
"Apparently, there's been a massacre in the mine." Waverly turned to the kitchen, so she didn't see Nicole's body stiffening violently.  
"Oh, shit, who did that?" Nicole cleaned her boots on the entrance carpet and came in.  
"We don't know, but the sheriff thinks it's a demon." Waverly closed the door and invited Nicole to follow her to the kitchen.


	11. Suspect

**11**

 

 

"Good evening." Nicole entered the kitchen, showing off her usual smile.  
Everyone answered Nicole's greeting.  
Randy stood up, as a sign of respect, "Nicole Haught."  
"Hi, sheriff, what's going on? Waverly told me there was a problem at the mine." Nicole leaned against the wall, crossing her arms to her chest.  
The sheriff scratched his head, trying to figure out whether to reveal the reason for the visit, even to the newcomer, but Wynonna thought about solving the dilemma.  
"It seems that a demon has committed a massacre in the coal mine this morning."  
Nicole nodded, "who gave the alarm? Have you already spoken to the witnesses?"   
"No, one of the victims managed to make a call... in short, from the violence of the audio, I can only think of a supernatural action. Unfortunately, he couldn't say what exactly was going on." Said Randy, now persuaded by the fact that Nicole could also know what had happened.  
Nicole remained silent for a few seconds, cursing the fact that she hadn't noticed: a brief description of the attacker, in other words her, would have been enough and it would have been the end. Nicole knew that men and women in the last twenty years had begun to use these mobile phones, but what are twenty years, for a woman who is more than three hundred years old. It was a stupid mistake, however, and Nicole's pride was wounded. And wounded pride can cause problems.  
"You look worried, Nicole." Xavier looked at the woman very attentively.  
Nicole smiled, "Aren't you? If he killed nine people, he must be really strong." Nicole bit her tongue, but it was too late, she kept smiling anyway.  
Xavier Dolls stood up, "no one ever said how many victims."  
Everyone turned to look at Nicole, not knowing how to react.  
Nicole did not lose her smile, "oh come on, the groups of miners are always nine. I know for sure: my father was a miner, there is a kind of belief about the luck of multiples of three. Nicole felt that the flame of the candle was close to the rope, still a false step and the guillotine would fall on her neck. She hoped that they had believed her lie: her father, of course, was not a miner, and the story of the multiple of three was pure fantasy.  
The dark-skinned man sat down again, and in doing so, he noticed a small black line behind Nicole's left ear.  
" That was not nice, Xavier." Waverly looked at her friend with a mixture of disappointment and fear, fear that he was not wrong.  
"Tomorrow morning we'll go to the mine. Nicole, if you want to join us... Doc's arm's broken and I'd feel better if there were three of us." Wynonna looked at Nicole.  
"No, not tomorrow morning, now. The demon could still be inside the mine, I want to be more probable to catch it." Nicole couldn't risk going out with them during the day and wanted to understand to what extent, Dolls, was dangerous for her.  
"I don't think night is the best time to go down into the mines." Xavier shook his head.  
Nicole smiled, "There's only one difference between doing it now and tomorrow morning: we'll give the demon all the time to run if he hasn't already. It's dark in the mines, Xavier, whether it's day or night."  
Dolls was about to protest, but Wynonna agreed with Nicole. "Nicole is right. Let's get ready to go."  
Dolls looked at Nicole, tightening his jaw: something suggested he couldn't trust her.  
"I wish I could do something, but..." Randy looked around, he was uncomfortable, aware that he could not do anything.  
"Don't worry, Randy, I feel pretty useless too, but there's not much to do. Stay here with me and Waverly, let's have a drink and at the same time keep the house safe". Doc took two glasses and poured some rum.  
The sheriff looked at the man and the liquor, undecided.  
"I'll feel better knowing that the house is defended." Waverly said.  
The man with the sheriff's hat accepted the invitation of the man with the mustache and sat down at the table, "if you insist so much, I must accept.

"Be careful." Waverly watched Nicole move away and, once again, but more clearly than ever, Waverly felt the fear increase. When she saw Nicole, the world became muffled and foggy: all that mattered was Nicole D. Haught. But now, now that the woman was far away, Waverly could perceive the world more clearly.  
The young woman shook her head and returned home.

 

  
<0> <0>

 

"Okay, here we go." Wynonna lit a flashlight, pointing it at the entrance to the mine.  
"We don't know what we're dealing with, and even if the demon, assuming it's really a demon, is still inside." Nicole looked at the two and smiled, "but if there's anything in there, we'll take it."  
"Nicole and I go down, you stay at the entrance, in case it escapes us. If you see him, you scream, we'll come right to you."  
Both Wynonna and Nicole looked at Dolls with surprise.  
Nicole didn't understand the man's intentions, but she saw the opportunity to kill him, served on a silver plate.  
"What weapons do we have?" Nicole took a step forward.  
"Guns, basically. Most demons have the same weaknesses as a human being." Dolls replied, looking at the woman with an overpowering air. "Which one do you want?"  
Nicole smiled, "none."  
Wynonna looked at the woman for a long moment, "none?"  
Nicole nodded, "I never used any weapons in my training, not firearms, at least."  
"And where were you trained?" Dolls kept smiling.  
"Far from here, far away, in Europe, Italy." Nicole wasn't lying: Italy was the place where she had been transformed and educated to survive in her new body. That country was very dangerous for her, because of the strong Christian and superstitious pressure.  
"So your origin is European, Nicole is a French name, but your last name: Haught, is American, so where were you born?" Wynonna was glad to find out something about Nicole.  
"I am of Canadian origin, my grandparents were, but I was born in France and lived in Spain and Italy". Nicole smiled at the memory of her mortal life.  
"You've traveled a lot to be so young. How old are you, Nicole Haught?" Dolls knew that the more the woman spoke, the easier it would be for her to betray herself.  
"Usually you don't ask a lady's age... I'm thirty-three years old, Xavier Dolls."  
"Wait, wasn't there even a D in your last name?" Xavier was not going to give up.  
Nicole kept smiling, "Yes. Now let's go or we'll make day."  
"And if it becomes day, what happens?" Xavier approached Nicole, but she kept her nerve.  
"It happens that at some point I'd like to go to bed, Xavier." Nicole smiled, turning her back to the man.  
Dolls approached the entrance to the mine, "if she comes back alone, then I'm dead and she killed me." Dolls looked Nicole in the eyes.  
Wynonna looked at her friend, looking for humor in his tone, but there was none. "What?"  
Nicole cursed the man and his tongue: now she couldn't take the opportunity to kill him, but rather, she had to find a way to conquer his trust too. That story was beginning to get longer and more complicated than expected for Nicole.  
"Very funny, Dolls, really. But I guarantee you I'd only kill you if you tried to kill me." Nicole smiled, looking at the doubtful face of the man.  
"Nobody kills anyone on my team. Is that clear?" Wynonna crossed her arms to her chest.  
" Crystalline." Nicole nodded with a solemn air.  
Dolls shook his head, "don't try me, Nicole."  
"And don't try me, or you'll hurt yourself, Xavier."  
"Is that a threat?" Dolls raised his gun slightly.  
"No, just a warning, I don't like to be threatened." Nicole entered the mine.  
Dolls looked at Wynonna, "I meant it, before." And he also entered the mine.

 

 

 

 


	12. Confrontation

**12**

 

 

 

Nicole looked at the man with the dark skin, "I don't understand why you're bullying me, but Wynonna was bullying me before, but now she's realized that I just want to help."  
Dolls smiled, "Wynonna has a good heart, a bit gruff, but she's a really good person."  
Nicole understood the meaning of the man's words, "Wynonna isn't stupid, Dolls; but you're being an asshole to me for a very specific reason, aren't you?"  
Dolls illuminated the path in front of him with a torch, holding the gun high, "I didn't say that Wynonna is stupid, only that she looks for the good in every person, like Waverly, but I, in you, don't see any."  
Nicole smiled amused, if he wanted to play, well, then they would play.  
"Do you think there's no good in me?" Nicole's tone was flat, almost monotonous.  
Dolls shook his head, "no, I don't think there's any more, maybe for a long time, maybe something hurt you, but I swear I won't let you hurt the people I love."  
"I'm getting affectionate with little Earp, she sees the good in me." It wasn't totally a lie.  
"That's why I haven't put a bullet in your head yet: I want to make sure I don't hurt Waverly before I kill you." The man stopped, because the path was divided into two roads.  
"So you want to kill me? Cool... well, so it's enough not to see any good in a person to kill one?" Nicole looked at the walls of the mine, beginning to draw up a plan.  
"My instinct almost never fails, and 'person' is not the term I want to use with you."  
"This is offensive... but tell me, what, in particular, makes you think that I am responsible for this massacre?  
The man stiffened, "I didn't say that."  
Nicole smiled, "no, not directly, but you think so, I know."  
Dolls found his calm again, for a moment, he had forgotten that Nicole could not hurt him: it was clear that she wanted to be close to Wynonna and Waverly, although he still did not know why. "The story of the nine miners makes no sense, I know you know it, miners, like sailors and other men, with special jobs, often have superstitions, but what you said is false, but you have not done much wrong, for example in Chile, believe that bringing a woman to a mine brings bad luck, or that the group should be formed by thirty-three men, like the years of Christ, because it symbolizes the resurrection". Dolls smiled, sure that he had made his point.  
Nicole smiled: the years of Christ, she too had 'died' at the age of thirty-three, "Isn't that a multiple of three? Oh, come on, Dolls, don't be such a know-it-all asshole."  
Dolls took the blow: Nicole was smart, too smart, but in the end, he knew it, she would betray herself.  
Nicole was amused: she liked to play because she had never lost.  
"I just want to be part of the team, there's nothing wrong with that. When I became a demon hunter I made a promise to myself: I would never be alone again. I lost all my family, all my friends and comrades, because of ignorant and evil people." Nicole clutched her jaw: it was the truth. She had lived for three centuries, helping humans to fight demons that threatened defenseless people, in return she and her group, could take some old people and feed on them, everything had gone very well, until she arrived in Canada, until the meeting with the Earps; from that moment Nicole had not made any more agreements with the humans, fearing that they might reveal that a vampire was still living, and she had begun to feed on random women.  
"Which way?" Dolls totally ignored the words of the red-haired woman.  
"I don't know, how do I know, in your opinion?" Nicole was pissed off: first she had said something very personal and that thing had been ignored and second, he insisted that she knew, because she was the culprit.  
"Let's go right... and, Nicole, I've lost someone too, so I don't want it to happen again."  
Nicole wasn't interested in it, but she understood the man, a little better now. In any case, she would win and he would die just like Wynonna Earp.  
"I like it, let's go right." Nicole nodded, aware that the other was the right direction.  
Dolls pointed the flashlight at Nicole's face, "I changed my mind, let's go left." He smiled.  
Nicole covered her face, to protect herself from the light, "you..." but she preferred not to finish the sentence.  
"You can't do anything, Nicole D something, you just can't." The man turned around, entering the gallery on the left.  
Nicole smiled, 'you have no idea what I have in store for you'. She thought, looking at three rats, who were looking at her in turn, as if they were waiting.

Wynonna thought about the exchange of lines between Dolls and Nicole. She had decided to give Nicole a chance since she realized that it was important for Waverly. Wynonna had been the first person not to trust Nicole, to see something strange in her. Maybe Dolls had seen or understood something that she had missed? Maybe. Nicole was definitely a mysterious woman with strange eyes, but she wasn't a demon or she would have noticed, right? And then because a demon should have approached her, the hunter; not only: Nicole had saved her and her team's lives, and also had saved Waverly, twice.  
Dolls seemed pretty sure of his assertions, but then why had he chosen to go down alone with Nicole? He could leave her at the entrance of the mine.  
Wynonna decided to postpone those reflections and took her cell phone to find out if Waverly was okay; lately she had noticed a change in her sister, but she could not give a name to that change.  
Waverly answered to the third ring, "Are you all right, Nona?"  
"Yes, everything's fine, Dolls and Nicole are in the mine, I'm out, on guard. I called because it's raining here, I'm cold and I wanted to hear my little sister's voice." Wynonna smiled.  
Waverly had a little laugh, "Be careful, please. Doc and Randy are still in the kitchen, half drunk, but at least they're a good company."  
Wynonna hesitated a few seconds, then she asked, "do you trust Nicole?"  
Silence.  
"Waves?"  
"Why do you ask me that question?"  
Wynonna shook her head, "I don't know, just out of curiosity, I think."  
Waverly hesitated, "I chose to trust her, even if sometimes she scares me. But she makes me feel safe, when I'm with her, the rest of the world disappears, almost as if everything were enveloped in fog. In her eyes there is the universe, hell and paradise, when she looks at me, I think she can see my soul. So yes, I trust Nicole..."  
Wynonna nodded, "okay, Waves, see you later."  
"Okay, Nona."   
Wynonna had just finished the call, when the ground began to tremble, but it wasn't an earthquake, but something from the mine.

Dolls and Nicole continued to walk in silence for a few hundred meters.  
Sometimes Nicole would raise her eyes to the beams of the mine: more and more rats were coming together.  
"Who did you lose?"   
Dolls was surprised by the question, so he remained silent.  
"If you don't want to answer me, that's fine, I just wanted to have a conversation." Actually Nicole wanted to cover up the noise of the little rodents, distracting the man.  
"Friends, companions. War is also this: loss." He answered in the end.  
"I understand, was at war, I mean, that's where you met Wynonna and the cowboy?" Nicole looked at the mice and they began to run, on the ceiling, in the same direction that Dolls and Nicole were going.  
"No, I met them later. Why these questions?" The man turned to look at Nicole.  
The red-haired woman shrugged, "I told you: I wanted to have a conversation, this place gives me the creeps."  
The man was about to reply, but a noise in front of them stopped him.  
Nicole smiled.  
The noise became louder.  
"I think the mine is about to collapse." Nicole began to retreat, "it has rained a lot, in the last few days. Let's get out of here immediately!"   
A moment later there was a loud noise, which seemed to advance towards them, the ground began to tremble.  
"Now!" Nicole grabbed Dolls' arm and started running towards the exit.


	13. Shāh Māt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shāh Māt: from Persian The king is dead or Checkmate, used in The Game of Chess.

**13**

 

 

Wynonna knew she couldn't intervene: it would have been stupid, a real suicide. She took cover behind the black van of Dolls, when a cloud of dust and debris came violently out of the mine.  
Nicole dragged Dolls out of the mine, helping him to walk, he coughed heavily.  
"Oh shit! Are you all right?!" Wynonna put her hand in front of her nose, trying not to breathe dust.  
Dolls couldn't breathe, he could only cough; Nicole looked better.  
The three of them left the mine a bit, so they could have clean air, the rain helped to dissipate some of the dust or at least the heaviest part of it.  
"How the hell did you do that?!" Dolls grabbed Nicole's shirt, and sent the woman to impact the black van with her back. Nicole pretended to feel pain and she cried out.  
"Let me go! You're hurting me! I didn't do anything!"  
"How the hell did you manage to bring down the mine?" Dolls hit Nicole's face with a strong punch, and once again, Nicole pretended to cry out for pain.  
"Please, I didn't do anything!" Nicole cried.  
"Dolls!" Wynonna grabbed the man's jacket, trying to get him away from Nicole.  
The man let Nicole go, the woman fell to the ground in the mud, coughing. Nicole knew that she had to keep playing the part, she had to pretend that Dolls' blows really hurt her, so she worked with the muscles of the diaphragm and she managed to make blood flow, that of the miners, from her stomach towards her nose and her mouth, so that it looked like she was bleeding.  
" Are you crazy?" Wynonna looked at Dolls, then bent over Nicole, "Hey... are you okay?"  
Nicole raised her head and, at that point, Dolls blasphemed: he didn't expect to see blood, red blood on Nicole.  
The red-haired woman nodded, "is this the thanks for saving your stupid life once again?" She asked, raising her eyes on Dolls.  
Xavier was sure that Nicole had collapsed the mine, even if he was looking at her, when the collapse began, he knew she had done something. There had been a noise of paws or something like that, in short, something strange. It was also true, however, that Dolls was almost certain that Nicole was not human, but her blood smelled of human blood: it was human blood.  
"I'm sorry." The man raised his hands, "maybe I was wrong."  
"Maybe?" Nicole stood up, pretending to swing, "we went in there looking for a demon, and you thought it was me who caused the collapse! When logic suggests that it was probably the rain or the demon, the one responsible!" Nicole yelled pissed off, while laughing inside her.  
Dolls had made a stupid move, giving Nicole an advantage: he had let himself be carried away by instinct, fear and anger, he had behaved like a fool and this was not like him. What Nicole said was true: it was logical, but he knew, he knew that she was lying, but there was no way to prove it.  
'Shāh Māt!' Nicole thought, before taking a deep breath and saying, "Okay, it's okay, I'm ready to make peace with you." The woman extended her hand towards Dolls.  
The man understood, he understood that he had lost, at that precise moment.

 

<0> <0>

 

"How'd it go?" Waverly got up from the kitchen chair, walking towards Wynonna, Dolls and Nicole.  
The black-haired woman shook her head, "a hole in the water, the mine collapsed. Dolls and Nicole are alive by a miracle." Wynonna chose not to say anything about the fight between the other two.  
"Oh my God..." Waverly covered her mouth, watching worried Nicole and Dolls.  
Dolls raised his hands, "nothing happened, we just breathed some dust." He tried to smile, but it was clear that something was worrying him.  
Nicole nodded, smiling as usual.  
"It will take days then to recover the bodies of the victims." Randy's voice was a bit distorted.  
"Maybe months: those mines are very deep." Doc said.  
Nicole smiled: at that point, even if they had found the bodies, there would be no way to understand how they had been killed.  
"The worst thing is that we don't know if the demon was still in the mine or if he managed to escape." Wynonna said, shaking her head.  
"Don't worry, Wynonna, if he survived the collapse, we'll find him." Nicole smiled at Wynonna.  
Wynonna smiled back, "right."  
"So we don't know what kind of demon..." Waverly couldn't finish the sentence, it was as if her breath had broken. At the same time, Nicole felt that pain in her chest. But she still managed to hold Waverly in her arms before she could touch the floor.  
"I got you." Nicole smiled at Waverly's tired, pale face.  
"Waverly!" Everyone screamed.  
"I'm fine, I just had a dizziness, I need to sleep." Waverly smiled, so as to reassure others.  
"I'll take care of it." Nicole held Waverly in her arms, holding the girl's body without any effort, "I'll take you to your bedroom."  
The girl just nodded, leaning her head against Nicole's chest.  
"Thank you, Nicole." Wynonna smiled with gratitude to the red-haired woman.  
Dolls waited for Nicole to disappear upstairs and said, " She is not who she says she is. I have no evidence against her, I have nothing, but I know she's dangerous." That was the last desperate attempt of a man who knew he had lost his war, the last chance to protect those he loved.  
Everyone turned to him.  
"Dolls, please..." Wynonna crossed her arms to her chest, trying to reassure herself.  
"Wynonna... it doesn't matter." The man came out of the kitchen,  
"Dolls!" Wynonna went after her friend. "Where are you going?"  
The dark-skinned man turned and kissed Wynonna's lips, "there's only one way to prove to you that what I say is true." The man crossed the doorway.  
Wynonna remained motionless, confused by the gesture and words of the man, when she recovered from the initial shock and ran out, she could only see the red lights behind, of Dolls' van moving away.

Nicole smiled, thanks to her super-developed hearing, she had heard everything.  
"Why are you smiling, Nicole?" Waverly was under the blankets and looked at the woman, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why do you always smile?"  
Nicole didn't expect the question, "I don't know, I've never paid attention to it." She answered.  
"I like your smile, Nicole."  
A heartbeat.  
Nicole bent over Waverly, giving her a little kiss on the nose, making Waverly smile, "try to sleep now, you're very weak." Was it pain? That out of tune note in Nicole's voice?  
"Do you want to stay with me until I'm asleep?" Waverly turned to her side.  
Nicole smiled, "sure, baby." She lay down next to Waverly.

 

<0> <0>

 

"I knew you'd come." Dolls came off the trunk of the tree he was leaning against.  
Nicole walked towards him, smiling.  
The man also walked towards Nicole, stopping after a few steps.  
Nicole stared at the man, in her eyes there was the triumph of the winner.  
"Don't you say anything?" Dolls opened his arms, "we are alone, you, me and the woods."  
Nicole made such a fast movement that Dolls' eyes couldn't catch it. Nicole began to rummage through Dolls' pockets: she had learned from her mistakes; she found the man's cell phone and crumbled it with the pressure of one hand.  
"I knew it." Dolls looked the woman in the eyes, the moon was shining in the sky and he could clearly distinguish the violet of her, irises. "Who are you, really?"  
Nicole continued to smile, "Who am I? I am Nicole Dracula Haught, the last vampire." Her tone was proud and confident.  
Dolls held his breath, he couldn't believe it.  
"How did you know I would hear you, say place and time, knowing that I was in Waverly's room and you in your van? And above all, why are we here?" Nicole didn't lose her smile.  
"It was a test, I knew you weren't human. And we're here, vampire, because my death will be your end." The man smiled.  
"Do you think I'll kill you?" Nicole looked around, bored.  
"Yes, you will kill me here tonight."   
Nicole nodded, "wrong, I won't do anything to you."  
The man looked at the woman, without being able to understand the meaning of those words.  
"I'm not a fool, Xavier Dolls. I can't kill you." Nicole kept smiling.  
"So what are you going to do? Are you going to leave, hoping not to be found?"  
Nicole had a laugh, full of fun, "absolutely not, I'll stay with the Earps, I'll fuck the young Earp again and again, and in the end, after being under her same roof, I'll kill Wynonna Earp".  
Dolls punched Nicole's jaw, but the woman didn't even seem to have felt it.  
" You fucking bitch! I'll kill you before you can get close to them again!" Dolls was pissed off like a wounded beast.  
"You're a dead man, Dolls, and the dead can't stop me."  
"You said you wouldn't kill me, what do you think will stop me from going to Wynonna and telling her everything?!" He shouted.  
"In fact, I won't kill you, but the last face you'll see in your life will be mine." Nicole's eyes shone, "you signed your death sentence, Xavier Dolls, coming here alone."  
Nicole whistled and the sound resounded in the trees, like an icy funeral chant.  
The forest was full of sounds.  
"I am the last descendant of Count Dracula, his poison flows in my veins." A second later, Dolls and Nicole were surrounded by animals: wolves, mice and owls. "I have control over the creatures of the night, just like him; there are only three things that can kill me in this world: the sun, the ash wood and... well, the other is rather unlikely."  
Dolls didn't have the gun with him, he could only stare at the famished eyes of the wolves around him.  
"As you can see, I won't kill you, Xavier Dolls." Nicole turned around, ready to leave.  
"Just tell me one last thing: why do you want to kill Wynonna Earp?"  
Nicole continued to turn her back on the man. "That vampire, the one killed by Wynonna Earp, she was my mother. She just wanted to talk, to live in peace, but she was killed without mercy." Nicole started walking again.  
"You lost, Nicole Dracula Haught!" Dolls broke out in a loud laugh.  
Nicole turned to him, just in time to see the wolves start to tear him apart.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	14. Nicole and Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was very difficult for me at one point, but it was also fantastic, I hope you'll like it too. Don't forget to let me know :)

**14**

 

 

Nicole walked without haste towards the road, towards Dolls' van. She couldn't get the last words of the man out of her head: 'You lost Nicole Dracula Haught, you lost, you lost, you lost, you lost!" She couldn't understand the meaning of those words, her plan was perfect, there was no way anyone could suspect her. Dolls had told Wynonna not to trust Nicole, but she had a plan, a perfect alibi and then why did the man seem so sure?! Maybe he wanted to make her nervous, so she would do something stupid and she would betray herself?  
Nicole reached the man's van, wore gloves and tried to open the door.  
Closed.  
"Shit." Nicole hadn't found the keys, in the man's pockets, so she thought he had left them on the van. She could materialize inside the van, connect the cables and start the engine, but it would have been stupid: it must have seemed that it was Dolls who drove it. And Nicole had to take the van far away, she didn't want Dolls' body to be found too quickly, but she wanted it to be found anyway, because they had to see that the death of the man had been caused by wild animals.  
Nicole pushed the van, but soon realized that there was a handbrake, she could not leave tire marks on the road, there was only one solution: to lift the van.  
Nicole calculated that it was about three hours before dawn, she had to do it quickly, first for the sun, second because she wanted to make believe that she had spent the night with Waverly, this was essential, was her alibi.  
Fortunately the road was not very trafficked, but the weight of the van prevented Nicole to run at full speed, in those conditions, she could run at the speed of a normal human being, maybe she would have been able to do about ten kilometers, she hoped that they were enough to delay enough to find Dolls.

Nicole returned to the Earp's farm a couple of minutes before the sun could pass through the mountains.  
She materialized directly into Waverly's room, she couldn't risk finding someone awake still, she couldn't be seen.  
Waverly had changed position, but she seemed quiet.  
Nicole laid down to her, staying above the blankets, so as not to make Waverly feel cold.  
Nicole looked at Waverly's face and for the first time in her life, she wondered if anyone could ever really love her, so for what she was: a monster.  
Her parents hadn't loved her, they had never given her love or even the chance to find her elsewhere: they were constantly changing cities and countries, because of the problems they caused to society with scams and so on.  
When Nicole arrived in Italy in 1719, she was thirty years old, but still lived with her parents, they didn't care about finding Nicole a husband and she knew that with a man she would never be happy. She and her family were not well received: everyone understood that the Haught family was a bunch of scammers and Nicole could not escape from the shadow of her family. But they stayed in Turin, because Nicole's parents had found a way to make a lot of money by cheating people who didn't know them yet; at the time, Turin was a very important city, with art and culture, but there was also the other side of the coin: poverty and despair among the lower social classes.  
Nicole spent her days in the library, she was one of the only non-aristocratic women who could read and write, but not thanks to her parents, she had to do everything on her own.  
One evening, Nicole got lost reading an Italian text: Il Canzoniere, by the poet Francesco Petrarca. Captured by poetry: 'Solo et pensoso i più deserti campi', she did not realize that the night had come down.  
"It's rare to find a maiden immersed in reading."  
Nicole raised her head, surprised and frightened, in front of her was the most beautiful woman Nicole had ever seen: she had long black hair, blacker than a night without the moon and stars, they framed her pale and thin face, her eyes were two emeralds with purple reflections and her lips were red like a newly blossomed rose.  
"I... I'm sorry, I'm leaving right now." Nicole stammered, but she didn't move, enchanted by the beauty of the woman in front of her.  
"No, please, stay here with me for a while. I'm always alone in this vast library." The woman smiled and, slightly raising her long black and red dress, she sat down next to Nicole, on the small sofa.  
Nicole felt that there was something wrong with that woman, something very dangerous, but she did not want to leave, she wanted to stay and get lost in the smile and in the gaze of the woman.  
"Don't look at me like that, I'm too old for you." The woman smiled.  
Nicole looked away embarrassed; she didn't understand the meaning of the woman's words, maybe she was forty, forty-five years old, no older than that, she wasn't too old. "I ask forgiveness..."  
The woman smiled, "don't apologize, sweet maiden."  
Nicole took courage and looked again at the woman's face, she smiled, smiled as if she were the happiest and most serene woman in the world, as if she were an innocent and pure being.  
"My name is Nicole, Nicole Haught." She made a brief bow.  
"My name is Morgana D. Ferilli." She gave Nicole an even wider smile.  
Nicole and Morgana spoke for many hours; Nicole had noticed that Morgana often looked at her neck at first, but then stopped doing so and focused totally on Nicole's eyes.  
The days passed, became months and then years; Nicole and Morgana met almost every evening, in the library, they spoke almost until the morning, Morgana always left just before dawn. Nicole had learned to see Morgana as an older sister, then as the mother she had always wanted to have.

On the day of her 33rd birthday, Nicole had received the news that her parents had been killed, they had probably tried to cheat the wrong people. She couldn't cry over their death and this hurt her: after all, they were the ones who had given her birth, but she had no love for them and they had never had any for her. But Nicole experienced the feeling of being alone, alone in the world and this scared her to death, a big sense of emptiness and loss grew in her heart, a emptiness that could not be filled. Then she thought of Morgana, she needed her, so she went to the library, hoping that she would be there.  
Morgana was sitting on their usual couch and welcomed Nicole with her usual gorgeous smile.  
Perhaps it was that smile, that feeling of warmth and belonging, that contrast with the empty cold, that broke Nicole; the young woman let herself fall on her knees, crying desperately.  
Morgana stood up and knelt in front of Nicole, "What happened, sweet maiden?"  
Nicole could not speak: her hiccups were so violent as to take her breath away, that feeling of emptiness was devouring her, sucking her into a black chasm, cold and endless.  
"It's okay, I'm here now." Morgana caressed Nicole's hair, that was the first time the two women had physical contact. Nicole felt the frost on her scalp.  
"It hurts so much, why does it hurt so much?" Nicole embraced the woman's body, it was like lying on a frozen lake, but Nicole didn't care, all she wanted was to stay in Morgana's arms and cry, cry until she had the strength.  
The black-haired woman cradled the red-haired woman, holding her in her arms and trying to take the darkness away from Nicole's heart.  
"I'm here now. It's okay, Nicole, it's gonna be all right." The woman whispered.

When Nicole was able to calm down a bit and she managed to explain what had happened, the black-haired woman smiled, looking Nicole in the eyes: "If you want, I will never leave you."  
If Nicole had still had tears, she would have spilled them: those words were so full of hope, love and warmth.  
"Promise me, I beg you." Nicole whispered.  
The woman smiled and kissed Nicole's forehead, "promised, sweet maiden."  
"Morgana, you are so cold." Nicole hugged the woman again, in her arms, she felt safe.  
The woman remained silent for a few minutes, "Nicole, there's something you need to know about me, but first I want to tell you two things: if you want to run away, I won't stop you. And never, I swear, will I hurt you."  
Nicole detached herself slightly from the woman's body so that she could look at her face.  
Morgana looked Nicole in the eyes, without ceasing to smile, "I am a creature of the night, Nicole, a vampire."  
Nicole looked at the woman without reacting in any way.  
"What I said before, I repeat: if you want me by your side, I will stay with you forever, until the day of your death."  
"How old are you, Morgana?" Nicole asked, continuing to look at the woman's smile.  
"So many, Nicole." She answered.  
"Can you die?" Nicole didn't care that Morgana was a vampire, because Morgana had given her something no one had ever given her before: love.  
"Time can't kill me, Nicole, if that's what scares you."  
Nicole nodded, "yes, it's time that scares me."  
"You're a healthy woman, Nicole, we have so many years to spend together." The woman smiled, caressing Nicole's face.  
"What are the years of a mortal woman for you? Just a short second of your eternity, a blink of an eye and I will be dead, forgotten and alone". Nicole bowed her head.  
The woman did not lose her smile, but her face was more serious now, "Nicole, you are a daughter to me, I could never forget you. I am six hundred years old, but I remember the face, the smell and the voice of all those I loved, even if you are the first human I ever loved. I've seen the centuries go by, and a year is only a short second for me, you're right, but I could never forget you. The last three years have been among the happiest years of my life for me and I have lived them as thirty-six months, as one hundred and fifty-six weeks. one thousand ninety-two days".  
"I never want to feel this way again, Morgana, ever again, I don't want to experience loss and this sense of emptiness again."  
"I understand what you're trying to ask me, but I don't know if I can do it."  
Nicole raised her face, looking for the woman's eyes, "I want to see the centuries go by, see the evolution of the human being, I want to see the world change, do it with you. Knowing that not even time can separate me from you."  
Morgana shook her head, "I don't think I'm capable of taking your life, the joy of living like a human being, the possibility of enjoying the sun, food, wine, the privilege of aging". The woman's voice was broken by feeling.  
Nicole touched with one finger the cold lips of the woman, "please, Morgana, let me stay with you, forever".  
"I want you to know exactly what you are asking me to do to you: you will die Nicole, and it will hurt, it will be a terrible and frightening pain, your heart will stop beating, your body will become as cold as mine, you will have to take the life of other human beings to survive, you will have to be a murderer, Nicole. It's okay to be afraid of death, it's human, Nicole. That of the vampire is not life, it is not death, it is an eternal purgatory."  
Nicole shook her head, "I don't care, Morgana, I don't care about feeling pain, nothing can be worse than this, I don't care about not being able to feel the sun on my skin anymore and I don't even care about becoming a murderer."  
"You're desperate and scared, that's what makes you talk now. I could never forgive myself, if one day you regret your choice, it does not come back, sweet maiden".  
" Transform me, Morgana, please."  
The black-haired woman looked Nicole in the eye, for a time that seemed endless, "whatever you want, Nicole. Let's go into the basement of the library." The woman got up.  
"Thank you, oh God, thank you, Morgana." Nicole also stood up.  
"Wait to thank me." The woman took an oil lamp from one of the tables.

The only light source was the oil lamp.  
"You'll have to drink my blood, then I'll bite you and inject you with my poison." The woman began to unbuckle her corset, exposing her neckline and part of her breast.  
"Why do I have to drink your blood? I thought a bite was enough." Nicole looked at the woman.  
"If I just bit you, you'd die almost immediately and you wouldn't turn. I have to make you drink my blood to feed you and make your body strong and healthy, immune to any human danger, combined with my bite, will kill you, but you will transform." The woman explained, on her face there was not her usual smile. "My blood contains the poison of the Count himself, it is very strong and you will be very strong, but I repeat: it will hurt you, Nicole, and you can not go back."  
"I'm ready." Nicole held her jaw.  
"I'll bite you in a place where you can easily hide the bite marks, it'll fade away in about fifty, maybe a hundred years, until then you'll have to hide it."  
"And what would happen if you drank only your blood?"  
"I'd die. At that point only time could kill you, but I would become so weak that even a slap would be fatal to me, the rite of transformation must be performed correctly, Nicole, never forget this: never let a human being drink your blood without biting it immediately after, or you will die."  
Nicole nodded.  
The woman looked at Nicole, then she freed her left breast from the dress and, with the fingernail of her hand, she cut herself on the breast, "come, Nicole, fed by my breast; you will be reborn as Nicole Dracula Haught, a creature of the night".  
Nicole did not hesitate and bent over the woman's breast, drinking her blood; the taste was terrible, it was bitter and it looked like poison.  
"Drink, Nicole, eat." Morgana caressed Nicole's hair, gently. "I'll bite you in three minutes from now."  
Nicole drank and sucked until the woman said, "It's time, Nicole."  
"Forgive me, sweet maiden." The woman's canines grew and she penetrated into Nicole's neck.  
The bite was painful and the woman held Nicole in her arms to keep her still. But the real pain came later, when the woman left Nicole's neck.  
Nicole fell to the ground screaming with pain, she had the feeling that in her veins flowed pieces of glass, her heart was beating fast and hurting, a terrifying and unknown pain, she could only twist on the ground and scream, cry with pain.  
Her heart stopped beating forever.

"Nicole, are you crying?"  
The red-haired woman re-emerged from the well of her memories. "What?" She turned to Waverly who was looking at her worried.  
"You're crying, Nicole..." Waverly extended her hand towards Nicole's face, touching a tear with her finger.  
Nicole said nothing and hugged Waverly hard, holding her close to her body, she just wanted to stay that way, forever.  
Waverly reciprocated Nicole's embrace without asking questions, she had understood that the woman only needed her at that moment.  
"I don't want to let you go, Waverly Earp." Nicole whispered on Waverly's hair, "I don't want to." Nicole didn't talk about the hug, not just that, she felt the pain of loss coming back and cursed herself for becoming affectionate to Waverly. She should never have saved her life, that night in the storm, she should never have used her to get closer to Wynonna, she should never have loved again. It was useless to continue to deny: Nicole had fallen in love with Waverly.


	15. Risky moves: reveal to hide, lie telling the truth.

**15**

 

 

There was something desperate, desperate and obscure in the way Nicole held her body; Waverly had the feeling that Nicole was going to break herself, literally broken, at any moment.  
That woman, usually hard and strong as a rock, was now trembling, like the last leaf, on a branch in autumn.  
"Why did you do this to me?" Nicole's voice was a whisper, so weak, that Waverly thought she had only imagined it.  
"Nicole?" Waverly wanted to be able to look at the woman's face, but she held her too hard, preventing her from moving.  
"I can't save your life, I can't." Nicole's voice was just a little higher now.  
Waverly hesitated, she didn't want and didn't think she could cause Nicole any pain, " Alright, Nicole, I know."  
Maybe it was a laugh, the sound that came out of Nicole's lips, Waverly couldn't say it.   
"No, you don't know, Waverly."  
The young woman didn't understand the meaning of those words, and perhaps, she didn't want to understand it.  
"You have eyes like hers: green, like the emerald."   
Nicole's mind didn't seem lucid, it was as if she was delirious in her sleep or in the grip of a high fever. So Waverly remained silent, hugging Nicole's trembling body harder.  
It was all wrong: Dolls' last words continued to resound on the walls of her mind; the memory of Morgana, sudden and ruthless; the awareness that she had fallen in love with Waverly; revenge... it was all wrong and really too difficult to manage.  
Waverly remained silent for a few minutes, looking for words to express her feelings, she didn't know if she had found the right ones, "it hurts me to see you like this. Your smile is peace and warmth." She said in the end.  
Nicole didn't answer, she didn't know what to answer.  
"I don't know what's happening to you, Nicole, but I'm here, you can talk to me."  
"You should have run away at the moment you saw me."  
Waverly kissed Nicole's throat, "I don't want to run away from you."  
"I'm so sorry, but I'm going to hurt you, Waverly, I'm going to cause you so much pain. I can't wait until the day you die, I have few time." Nicole felt Waverly's body stiffen against her, "I have to kill her, you understand? She was everything to me, she was the love I never had, my home, my world, my whole universe. And she took her away from me."  
Waverly felt the fear grow inside her, "who do you have to kill?" She asked, with a thread of voice, desiring, at the same time, not to hear the answer.  
"I'm going to kill Wynonna Earp." A second later, Nicole felt a heartbreaking pain in her chest and Waverly managed to free herself from her grip.  
Waverly stared at Nicole, she was unable to speak, and Nicole felt the pain increase with Waverly's fear and pain.   
"Dolls will not return to this house, not with his legs, was devoured by the wolves, I ordered the wolves to do so. He was too dangerous for me, I had to do it, Waverly." Talking was becoming difficult: the pain in her chest was terrifying.  
Waverly wanted to scream, cry and run away, but she just couldn't.  
Nicole crawled towards her, in bed, looking the girl in the eye, "we could have been happy, the two of us, together, I would have liked so much. But I can't transform you, I could never do something like that to you, I can't kill you. I can't even sacrifice my life for yours, I'm sorry Waverly, but killing Wynonna seems to be the only way to find peace again." Tears slid down Nicole's cheeks as her eyes shone purple. "I want to live, Waverly, death scares me too much, it was for fear that I became this: a monster; I didn't want to die, not alone, I wanted to be loved and live with her forever."  
"Nicole, I beg you..." was all Waverly could say, she couldn't move, she was like paralyzed.  
"I wish I could be even more selfish and turn you into a creature of the night, so that you can stay with me forever, but I know I can't do it. I'll be alone again. It sounds horrible, but I should have killed you that night, I should have; you can't lose something you don't have. I would have wanted you to die." The pain in her chest was now unbearable, Nicole was in danger of fainting.  
Nicole kissed Waverly's lips, continuing to stare into her eyes, "when you wake up, you won't remember anything about what I told you, Waverly Earp." She whisper on Waverly's lips. Waverly's body became as soft as cream and she slipped, lying down, on the bed.  
The pain vanished from Nicole's chest and left behind itself only a vague memory.  
She had to do it, or she would go crazy.

"NO!" Waverly suddenly woke up, her heart was beating fast and she had a horrible feeling of emptiness in her chest.  
"Hey... Waverly, are you okay?"  
The girl turned to Nicole, she was lying next to her, on the bed and smiling.  
Waverly stared at Nicole and her smile, unable to speak.  
Nicole stared at the girl in turn, trying to figure out what was about to happen.  
"Nicole..."  
The red-haired woman approached Waverly, touching her face, "what's going on, baby?"  
Waverly shook her head, "I had a terrible nightmare, Nicole."  
"What did you dream about?" Nicole continued to caress Waverly's face, trying to reassure her.  
"I... I don't know, it was you and... I can't remember, when I woke up I had images in my mind, but now they're vanishing. It was something horrible, Nicole."  
Nicole smiled, "Come here, I'm here now." Nicole surrounded Waverly's body with her arms, "it's okay, sweet Waverly."

Waverly and Nicole went down into the kitchen at almost noon, fortunately, it had started raining again and there was a real autumn storm, otherwise it would have been a problem for Nicole: the kitchen window was facing east.  
"Good morning." Wynonna yawned on her cup of coffee.  
"Hi Wynonna, I see you slept late too." Waverly sat down at the kitchen table, spilling hot coffee from the pitcher.  
"We were late last night." Another yawned.  
"Can I have a cup of coffee, too?" Nicole smiled, sitting next to Waverly; the girl looked at Nicole, surprised by her words: she didn't think that a vampire drank coffee, but she replied: "Of course, I thought you didn't like it, but I will prepare more now." She said, standing up.  
Nicole smiled, "thank you, Waverly."  
"Who doesn't like coffee? It's an impossible thing." Wynonna yawned once again.  
Nicole smiled, "You still look very tired, haven't you rested well?"  
Wynonna shook her head, "I waited for Dolls for several hours when I fell asleep, Doc started snoring." Wynonna yawned, "I would love to go back to sleep, but I have to figure out where Dolls ended up and look for the demon of the mine."  
"I hope the demon was still in the mine, so he'll surely be dead." Nicole smiled to Waverly as she delivered her a cup of hot coffee. "Thank you, Waverly." Nicole held the hot cup in her hands.  
"Yeah, but I'm worried about Dolls, he always tells me when he' late." Wynonna shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, maybe it's my fault," Nicole stretched her hand out to Wynonna's and Waverly held her breath, thinking that Nicole had gone crazy: if Wynonna had touched Nicole's icy skin, she would understand that Nicole wasn't alive and it would be hard to explain. "Maybe I should have been nicer to him, in the end, I'm the last to arrive." Nicole touched Wynonna's hand for a short second, but the woman did not react.  
"No, Nicole, don't worry, Dolls is a big, strong man." But Wynonna thought back to the kiss the man had given her and to her words, she was really worried about him.  
Nicole smiled, "okay. Wynonna, do you have a sweatshirt to lend me? I don't want to go back to the hotel, it's pouring out."  
The black-haired woman nodded, "of course. So it's at the hotel that you're staying. You can bring your stuff here if you want. We'd need you, even when Doc is better."  
Nicole smiled with a triumph, "so I'm on the team?"  
Wynonna nodded, "sure."  
Waverly hadn't followed the whole conversation, she kept wondering why Wynonna hadn't reacted to the contact with Nicole, then she analyzed the situation and understood: Nicole had warmed her hands thanks to the hot cup of coffee. There was something wrong with that action: it was something made specifically to deceive, but why?  
"Come, I'll give you the sweatshirt." Wynonna got up and so did Nicole.  
Waverly remained seated, staring at the dark liquid in her cup.

Nicole followed Wynonna upstairs, she waited outside the door of Wynonna Dolls and Doc, because the cowboy was still sleeping.  
"Maybe they'll be a little short for you, but choose the one you want, and ignore the picture, I know it's teenage stuff, but I like them too much."  
Nicole smiled, preferring the sweatshirt, with the print of the Lordi, to the white one with the inscription 'LOVE'.  
"Thanks, Wynonna, and don't worry, I like that band, too."  
Wynonna's face lit up, "Favorite song?"  
Nicole smiled and thought about it for a few seconds, "I think I'll choose: She' a Demon, in my opinion is the best track on the album: Scare Force One."  
"But the best album will always be: The Monsterican Dream." Wynonna was enthusiastic about finding another person who liked the band.  
"I agree with you." Nicole smiled and started unbuttoning her shirt.  
Wynonna wondered if she should turn her back, women usually don't, but did the fact that Nicole liked women change anything? Wynonna decided not to: it was Nicole who was undressing, not her.  
Wynonna looked at Nicole's flat and absolutely muscular belly, but she decided not to give voice to her envy of Nicole's six-pack, but she said, "shit, Nicole, you're as pale as a cadaver."  
The smile did not disappear from Nicole's face, "I can't sunbathe: I have a skin problem, which causes me terrible pain when I come into contact with the sun. Even my eyes do not tolerate too much intense light." Nicole wore the sweatshirt, the size was the right one, even if it barely covered the beginning of the jeans.  
Wynonna nodded, "That's why your eyes, without offense, have the same color as those of laboratory mice. You're like an albino, but your hair is red."  
"They're dyed, Wynonna." Nicole was lying, of course, but she was glad that Wynonna thought she was albino. "Albino people are luckier than me: at least they can get some sunshine, I'm forced to leave the house only in the rain or at night. But this has never been a problem in my job, the complicated part is explaining it to people."  
"Fuck, you're a vampire!"  
Nicole turned suddenly to Wynonna, ready to kill her, but she saw that the woman was smiling amused. Nicole relaxed and had a giggle.  
"Let's go, vampire woman, finish breakfast and go find the demon of the mine."

Wynonna put her cell phone back in her pocket, spacious. "Why the hell doesn't he answer me?"  
"Dolls?" Waverly asked.  
Wynonna nodded.  
"He didn't say, where would he go?" Doc asked.  
Wynonna shook her head, "no, he didn't say that." She knew she couldn't say what Dolls had told her, because Nicole was in the room too.  
Doc nodded, even to him, Dolls' words, had seemed strange, but he understood that it was not the time to talk about that.  
"I'm sure Dolls is fine, Wynonna, maybe he needed time to get used to me." Nicole smiled at the woman.  
"Stop blaming yourself, Nicole, it's not your fault." Wynonna shook her head. "Let's go back to the mine, maybe Dolls is there."  
"I'll stay at home: if there was a fight I'd just be a burden for you." Doc lowered his head.  
"I was going to tell you, obviously not that you're a burden, only that I think you're taking care of your arm for a while longer. I won't be alone: Nicole's with me."  
Nicole smiled, "I'll take care of Wynonna." There was something wrong with her smile, but nobody said anything.


	16. Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and does not contain much plot, I think it is more an analysis of the character or something like that, I wanted to try to explain the fear of Nicole's death, letting her my fears and part of my mental journeys, of course I'm not planning to kill anyone, even if the idea knocked on my door once, but this is called delirium, so I left you ... well to another delirium xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has reached this point, thank you very much! <3

**16**

 

 

Nicole turned, looking at the profile of Wynonna's face. The black-haired woman was focused on the road, but on her face, Nicole, could read her preoccupation. Hurting her with the death of a companion, friend, perhaps lover was not enough: she had to die.  
Nicole thought that she could easily grab the wheel, and cause a car accident, if Wynonna Earp had died from a car accident, there would be no culprit, perhaps, at most, the weather or another unwary driver. A stroke of sleep?  
What about Waverly's death? That would have destroyed Wynonna, at which point, she would have absolutely understood the meaning of the word 'loss'. But it was fate that chose the death of Waverly and not Nicole.   
It wasn't enough. No, Nicole wanted to rip Wynonna's beating heart from her chest, feel her warm blood wetting her hands and laughing as her soul left her body.  
But she had to be cautious: a wrong move and it would all be useless. With Dolls, she had risked too much, but now the man was dead, officially killed by wolves, and anyone who got between her and her revenge would die. Nicole knew that Wynonna's death would never give her back Morgana, but the pain she felt had a price and that price was the life of the woman sitting next to her.  
And what about forgetting, going on? Maybe if Waverly hadn't been sick, Nicole could have briefly considered it, but then she would have remembered that Waverly was almost thirty years old: almost half of the average human life, too few time, she would have been left, anyway, alone.  
She was a vampire, a supernatural being, but time and death continued to torment her; was that, the whole legacy of her mortal life? Fear of time and death? No, there was a third thing, the worst of all: the ability to love; the awareness of being able to lose: that's what love is.   
The night when she had chosen to abandon her mortal life, had been the worst night and, at the same time, the best of her life. The death of her parents had opened her eyes to the darkness of life: if our parents can die, then everyone dies, of course, she knew it even before, but after that event it had become real and the questions like: what is there after death? Is there anything beyond death? What if we were destined to remain in the darkness forever, after our death, after how crazy we would become, and if we never became? Maybe without a body, alone for eternity with our thoughts, with our demons. Forced to be aware of not being, of not being able: a real nightmare, for a being like the human one, accustomed to modelling the world around him, used to exist.

"Everything okay, Nicole? Why are you staring at me like that?"  
Nicole was so immersed in her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed that Wynonna had stopped the car at the side of the road, and now she was staring at her, worried.  
"Excuse me?" Nicole tried to smile.  
"I asked if you're okay, it's five good minutes that you're staring at me." Wynonna looked at Nicole as if she was trying to read her soul.  
"I was thinking of death, Wynonna. What do you think is there, after death?" Nicole was really interested in the woman's answer.  
Wynonna didn't expect anything like that, so it took her a few seconds before she answered, "Why were you thinking about death? Anyway, I have to think that you're not Christian, then?"  
"If you're asking me if I believe in heaven and hell, the answer is no. Once I was, my parents were very Christian, like almost everyone else, in Europe, and since I was a child I have held the Holy Bible in my hands."  
Nicole paid attention not to make precise references to a time three hundred years earlier, "then I simply stopped believing in it."  
"I believe there is a paradise, for all of us: good and bad, because in the end we would live in paradise, all together in peace and harmony. That's what I like to think." Wynonna answered, smiling.  
"It's really very nice, Wynonna, I wish I could believe it too."   
Nicole somehow believed in the existence of God, not exactly like the one who created the earth in seven days and so on, but the legend of the first vampire: Dracula, he had become this because he felt betrayed by the God for whom he had chosen to fight and He had not saved his beloved, by the trap of the Turks, who had sent a letter to Dracula's wife, saying that he had fallen in battle, so she, overwhelmed by pain, had thrown herself into the sea. Elisabeth was not afraid of death, she was more afraid of a life without her love.  
"And what do you think is there after death?" Wynonna asked.  
Nicole explained her black vision of death to her in detail: the end that is not an end, forced nihilism and all the time in the world, to be spent alone with oneself.  
"My God, Nicole, it's horrible." Wynonna shivered.  
"I'm a fucking fear of death, Wynonna." Nicole did not know why she was making such a profound speech, with the person she would eventually kill, perhaps, very simply, she felt the need to talk to someone, it had been almost thirty years since Morgana's death, and Nicole had, suddenly, no one to talk to. "Do you think I'm stupid? I mean, to be so afraid of death?"  
Wynonna shook her head, " it' s human, Nicole. It's fear par excellence."  
But Nicole wasn't human, not anymore.  
"Do you think that even demons could be in your paradise?" Nicole stared at the woman's eyes.  
"What's going on, Nicole?"  
The red-haired woman looked away from Wynonna's face, "nothing, just existential crises, I think."  
"All right, Nicole, if you need to talk to someone, I'll be there, and I have a very good reserve of rum and warm blankets." Wynonna smiled.  
Nicole turned to look at the woman, and for the first time, for a brief second, Nicole looked at Wynonna without imagining to kill her.


	17. Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm sorry I waited so long before posting a new chapter, I was really too busy... I hope to return to publish with an acceptable frequency, thanks for being here ;)

**17**

 

 

The rest of the journey went on quietly, neither Wynonna nor Nicole said anything more, leaving that rare moment of harmony behind them. Now it was time to think about life, not death.  
Nicole saw, with the tail of her eye, that every now and then, Wynonna, peeked at her, but never said anything, and so, Nicole concentrated totally on the road.

Nicole calculated that the mine was about three miles away when Wynonna took out the mobile phone from her jacket pocket and started typing on the keyboard.  
"You shouldn't use that device, not when you're driving. You could die." Nicole's tone was icy.  
Wynonna's finger stopped immediately and the black-haired woman turned briefly to Nicole, "are you serious?" On her face there was a confused expression.  
Nicole didn't take her eyes off the windshield, "What if Waverly was sitting next to you? Would you really put her life at risk in such a stupid way?" Nicole slowly shook her head, "do you know how many people die every day from distractions like that?" Nicole's finger pointed at her cell phone. "I can't save you if you lose control of the car, if you crash into something."  
Wynonna put her cell phone back in her pocket and remained silent for a few seconds.  
"I don't want you to die this way." Nicole had her face facing the window, but Wynonna could see the reflection of Nicole's face: she was smiling.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Wynonna shook her head, trying to focus on the road.  
Nicole turned to Wynonna and even the black-haired woman, slowing down, gave her attention to Nicole.  
"I told Waverly I'd take care of you." Nicole's smile was warm, enveloping, sensual and maternal, but Wynonna read a note of rottenness, sadness, anger and fear.  
The black-haired woman slowed down to a stop, "there is something tremendously wrong with you, Nicole. " Wynonna's voice trembled, perhaps out of anger, perhaps out of fear, "Why the hell do you always smile!? Why the hell do you always seem on the verge of doing the opposite of what your body says? You have to explain to me why I'm always on the verge of hugging you and the second after cutting your throat. Initially, I thought I would feel this contrast of emotions, because I saw in you the awareness, almost the resignation to be in the world, to be alive and move in the world, that you had all the answers, but now it is no longer so, so why all this?! "Wynonna regained her breath and relaxed the muscles she had contracted in the heat of the outburst. She looked at Nicole, the woman had not lost her smile, but from her right eye, a small tear came down now.  
"Why the hell are you crying...? "In Wynonna's tone there was something like sadness, guilt, maybe resignation.  
Nicole let slip a little moan, maybe a laugh, maybe a hiccup, "because you made me think again about a person, the same person from whom I learned to smile always... "Nicole said, looking Wynonna in the eyes.  
"Shit... Did you love her?" Wynonna sweetened the tone.  
"More than anything else in the world. She was my whole world. "Nicole nodded.  
Wynonna sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be aggressive, it's just that I'm worried about Dolls... What happened to her? "  
Nicole's look became fierce, "they killed her." She almost growled.  
"I'm so sorry, I know how it feels..." Wynonna said.  
"I know." Nicole answered, firmly.  
Wynonna was about to add something, but then she thought again, "Shall we go?"  
Nicole nodded and Wynonna started the engine.

When they arrived at the mine, the two women immediately noticed the presence of the sheriff's cars.  
"Nedley? "Wynonna approached the sheriff, surprised to see him there.  
"Good morning, Wynonna, good morning, Miss Haught." The movement of the head allowed the rainwater, trapped between the folds of its hat, to slide to the ground.  
"What's going on, I see you've already started work..." Wynonna looked around, focusing on the excavating machines.  
The sheriff nodded briefly, "the families of the miners, have put pressure, so that the bodies of their dear ones could have, as soon as possible, a decent burial. "  
"I understand... "said Wynonna, thinking about the next move," did you see Dolls? "She finally asked, trying to keep a casual tone.  
The sheriff shook his head, "no, I didn't see him. "   
Wynonna nodded briefly, she was going to ask for something else, but the voice of a young policeman interrupted her.  
"Sheriff! "The young man shouted, approaching the group," sir, I think you should come and see, and you too, Miss Wynonna Earp. "   
The machines had stopped digging and silence returned to the place.  
The sheriff, Wynonna and Nicole, followed the boy up behind a high pile of debris.  
"That..." all followed the finger of the policeman.  
"Oh shit... "They said Wynonna and Randy.  
"Here we go! "Nicole exclaimed, in her tone there was a note, almost unjustified, of euphoria.  
Among the rubble, a deformed head appeared, not far away, a body covered by what looked like scales, and a few meters further to the left, those which had to be the limbs of a third demon, or that of one of the other two corpses.  
Nicole could not believe her fortune: apparently the mine was the refuge for some demons, she could not be in any way suspected for the murders or even for the collapse. She almost wanted to laugh, but she held back.  
"Well, shit... I'd say my job is done... it seems we have the guilty..." Wynonna moved a strand of wet hair from her face.  
"It was easy." Nicole said, smiling.  
The sheriff and Wynonna turned to her.  
"Those poor people have had revenge, justice is done. "Nicole bowed her head, trying to suppress her smile.

Nicole and Wynonna got back in the car.  
"What do we do now? "Nicole asked.  
Wynonna fastened her seat belt, but before starting the engine, she took out her mobile phone. "First I try to call Dolls again, if he doesn't answer we'll look for him in the office, otherwise we'll go home and continue searching for other demons. "Wynonna said, bringing her cell phone close to her ear.  
Nicole nodded satisfied, leaning her head against the window. She could not hope for anything better, luck seemed on her side.  
Wynonna practically threw her cell phone into the glove box, she seemed angry.  
"He doesn't answer, does he? "Nicole asked, without moving.  
"No, damn it! "The black-haired woman turned on the engine and reversed too aggressively, causing the car to slip over the mud.  
"I'm sure he's fine, but now think about not hurting yourself. "Nicole kept looking out the window.  
"Sorry. "Wynonna put in the first gear and drove more slowly. "Our office is a few miles from here, but if you want I can take you home. "  
Nicole shook her head. "No, I want to stay with you. "   
Wynonna nodded and took the asphalt road.

"Is this where you have your headquarters? "Nicole was surprised, she didn't expect to park right in front of the sheriff's station.   
"Yes, the basement of the station was practically abandoned, so we asked permission to take a few rooms. "Wynonna replied, pushing the door to the station.  
A woman in uniform greeted Wynonna and Nicole with a friendly smile, "the sheriff is not here. "She said.  
"I know, I just met him at the mine, thank you. Listen, Jane, have you seen Dolls? "Wynonna looked at the woman, hoping to hear what she wanted.  
"I saw him last night, he was going down to the basement, maybe he's still down there, I didn't see him go out. "Jane said.  
Nicole felt a thrill: so Dolls was at the station, before meeting her in the woods, the night before.   
Wynonna thanked the woman and invited Nicole to follow her.  
The two women went down the stairs, arrived in the basement, there was a strong smell of mold, but also of coffee and donuts.  
The lights were on.  
"Dolls? "Wynonna peered into a couple of rooms before heading securely down the hall.  
"Maybe he' asleep." Nicole said, looking around.  
"It's possible. "Wynonna nodded, but she seemed unconvinced.  
Wynonna walked the last few meters almost running and it was obvious, the disappointment on her face, when she saw that there was no trace of Dolls in the room.  
Nicole scanned the room, trusting her developed view, and saw that on the coffee table, next to the coffee machine, there was a letter on which was written the name of Wynonna. Nicole stopped and said, "Have you heard? "  
Wynonna stopped too, " no, what? "  
"I heard a kind of mumble, coming from that way. "Nicole whispered, pointing to a door.  
"It's the bathroom, probably the water pipes. "Wynonna said, but she began to walk in that direction anyway. Nicole took advantage of Wynonna's distraction and took the letter, hiding it in her jeans pocket.  
Wynonna opened the door, hopefully, but obviously, she found nothing.  
"I think we should denounce Dolls' missing. "Nicole said, as Wynonna returned to the room.  
Wynonna looked lost, she nodded, "I try to trace the location of his phone. "She said, as she approached one of the PCs.  
"It's really amazing what technology can do... "Nicole was really fascinated and frightened by it.  
Wynonna gave her a brief smile and started typing letters and numbers on her keyboard. Nicole was fascinated by the localization process.  
"It is nonsense. "Wynonna said, looking at the screen.  
"What?" Nicole approached and saw the map of the region.  
"Dolls' mobile phone is here. "She pointed to a point on the map, "outside the confines of Purgatory. "   
Nicole knew exactly what Wynonna was talking about: it was the point where she had abandoned Dolls' van.  
" Let's go. "Wynonna took a PC and a few files full of documents, Nicole didn't understand the point, but decided not to ask any questions and followed Wynonna up the stairs.


	18. Those words again

**18**

 

 

Wynonna drove, keeping an eye on the GPS and the road, sometimes she whispered something that Nicole didn't even try to understand.  
Nicole remained silent, listening only to the accelerated beat of Wynonna's heart, anticipating the moment when it would break between her fingers.  
Enough of that one sound, a few miles later, Nicole said, "Hey, everything okay?"   
Wynonna didn't even seem to have heard her, so Nicole repeats the question, raising her voice.  
"Sorry," said Wynonna, while still looking at the GPS, "I forgot to answer you... I have a bad feeling... really bad. "  
Nicole smiled, "Dolls is a really smart and strong man, I'm sure we'll find him back, I have no doubt about that. "  
"And if I find him dead... oh, my God... and if he's dead...? "Wynonna's voice betrayed all her anguish.  
Nicole's smile became a sneer, "don't worry Wynonna, you'll see him again very soon. "  
"Thank you, Nicole, so much... for everything you're doing for me. "  
The grin disappeared from Nicole's face, giving way to an apathetic grimace, "it's nothing. "She said.  
Wynonna turned briefly towards Nicole, giving her a sweet smile.  
Nicole moved uncomfortably on the seat, "hey, what do you think if we listen to some music? "She asked.  
Wynonna nodded and pointed to the glove box, "There are gross cassette tapes there, if you want to listen to that. "  
"Sure. "Nicole had no difficulty in inserting the cassette into the music player: she had seen it do many times.  
The journey of the two women continued on the notes of a album by Lordi. At a point, Wynonna's cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket.  
" Let me, I'll take care of it. "Nicole went through Wynonna's jacket pocket without hesitation and took her cell phone. "Yes?"  
Wynonna looked at Nicole for a short second: Nicole was really obsessed with driving safety.  
"No, Wynonna's driving, wait, I'll put you on speaker. "Nicole put the phone on the dashboard and Waverly's voice covered Mr. Lordi's.  
"What's new? "Waverly asked.  
Wynonna quickly explained to her what had happened that morning and where they were headed.  
"Oh, man, as soon as you know something, please call me." Said the worried voice of Waverly.  
"I will, see you later, Waves. "   
Nicole ended the call.  
A few minutes passed.  
"Did she die in a car accident? "Wynonna asked.  
Nicole turned to Wynonna, without understanding the meaning of those words. "Who?"  
"The woman you loved... "Wynonna replied.  
"No, they killed her in cold blood... and she... she wasn't my woman, she was like a mother to me, maybe even an older sister. But the bond that united us was as strong as that of blood. If you're asking me this because I won't let you use your mobile phone while driving, well, now you know. "Nicole's tone was hard, cold," as I told you before, simply: I don't want you to die this way. "  
"Thank you... "Wynonna nodded and the speech ended.

"I see it. "Nicole said, in a colorless voice, pointing to a point along the way.  
Wynonna tried, but she only saw a dark spot among other dark spots, only after other meters, she also saw what Nicole was pointing at: Dolls' van.  
Wynonna parked behind the black van and quickly got out of the car.  
Nicole calmly unbuckled her belt and followed the black-haired woman.  
"He's not here." Wynonna's voice was loud, almost ringing.  
"We had to call the police. "Nicole said, as she approached the van driver's window.  
"If you had anything to do with this I... I.... "but Wynonna chose not to end the sentence. Dolls' suspicions about Nicole...  
" Me!? " Nicole assumed an indignant expression, " what the hell do you think I did?! "  
Wynonna leaned against the van, she felt her head turning and was nauseous.  
Nicole smiled amused, but she sweetened the tone, "come on, let's get in the car and call the sheriff's office. Nicole placed her hand on Wynonna's back, massaging it.  
Wynonna didn't move, "he's dead... I can feel it...". "  
"Don't say that, maybe he's in the woods looking for some demon. "Nicole's hand continued to massage Wynonna's back.  
Wynonna escaped contact with Nicole's hand and looked her in the eyes. "Dolls didn't trust you, he was scared last night... he was convinced that you weren't who you say you are. "  
Nicole maintained contact with Wynonna's eyes, " I have never lied about my identity: I am Nicole D. Haught and I am of European origin, I am a demon hunter. I don't need to lie. "Basically, that was the truth: Nicole had never declared herself to be something she wasn't, she had omitted many details, fundamental details, but only because no one, except Waverly, had asked her the right questions.  
Wynonna nodded and turned to the woods, she began to call Dolls with all her energy.  
Wynonna cried out the friend's name for almost ten consecutive minutes, then, when her voice became hoarse and low, she said, "I'm going to look for him. "  
But Nicole took her arm, holding her, "he's not here. "  
Wynonna was tempted by the idea of hitting Nicole's face, but she decided to ask first a question: "How can you say he's not here?!"   
Nicole remained calm," I looked everywhere, there are no footprints around here. He's not in this area. "  
"Let me go. "Wynonna freed her arm from Nicole's grip and began to look for tracks along the side of the road, eventually, she had to admit that Nicole was right: there were no footprints.  
"Let's go home. "Nicole gently pushed Wynonna towards the car," I drive. "  
Nicole stopped by the sheriff's station, then she took Wynonna home.

 

<0> <0>

 

"Do you think he's still alive? "Waverly asked, leaning her head on Nicole's legs.  
The red-haired woman hesitated for a few seconds, then she said, "I don't know, Waverly. "  
Nicole felt Waverly's head moving slowly.  
They remained silent for an indefinite time, then Nicole stopped caressing Waverly's hair and she said, "I'm going to take a shower. "  
"All right... "Waverly seemed confused and Nicole noticed.  
"No one likes to smell bad, not even vampires, can I use your shampoo?" Nicole smiled.  
"Of course... it's the green one... "  
"I'll recognize it by its smell. "Nicole smiled and left the room.

Nicole opened the shower tap and let the water flow.  
She extracted the letter with the name of Wynonna and attentively read the message:

_If you're reading this, then I probably didn't come back to get it, so I'm dead._   
_If it's you, Wynonna, which I hope is all about myself, know this: if something happened to me it was Nicole Haught, the proof is my death. I've given Nicole an appointment in the woods, this same night, if she comes, she'll kill me, that's all I can tell you._   
_I'm sorry to leave you just these few lines, I would like to tell you many things, but I hope to be wrong, to go back on my legs and take this letter, come to you and tell you that I love you, I wanted to do it before ..._   
_If instead this letter is in your hands, Nicole, well know that this will not save you, you lost Nicole D. Haught, you've lost, if you're going to be in the woods tonight, then your sentence will already be signed._

_\- Xavier Dolls._

 

"Motherfucker... " Nicole whispered, holding the letter between her fingers; again those words, those damn words.  
Nicole undressed and she went into the shower, thinking about those words; she was still holding the letter in her hands, the ink was melting. Nicole put the letter in her mouth and swallowed it.

 

 

 

 


	19. What you think you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, the chapters are shorter, but I will publish more frequently, something like one or two, maybe even three chapters a day. A logistical choice that allows me not to get lost in my thoughts and that allows me to correct the text more easily. I will take advantage of these days of calm to devote myself to the story; good reading ;)

**19**

 

 

Wynonna was lying on the bed in the dark. She had no strength, she felt weak and powerless. She knew Dolls was dead, she knew it. But the wait in which she waited for the sheriff's call, in which her fears were confirmed... was simply heartbreaking. She was heartbreaking because, deep down in her heart, she hoped that he would still be alive, a part of her believed it, a small part of her heart told her that he was still alive.

 

<0> <0>

 

Nicole was rinsing her hair when a violent shock of pain crossed her chest. She fell on her knees, the pain increased in intensity until it became almost intolerable. "Waverly..." she whispered, trying to get back on her feet, but she couldn't: the pain clouded her mind and her body didn't respond to her brain's orders.  
Her heart was beating, slow, but violent pulsations shaken her chest.  
Nicole came out of the shower dragging herself, every movement cost her a huge effort, but she wanted to reach Waverly, at any cost. She grabbed the door handle and, letting herself fall back, she managed to open it. Her body, naked and wet, allowed her to slide on the wooden floor and so she managed to reach Waverly's room.  
The door was open and Nicole pushed it, she saw Waverly lying on the floor.  
"Waverly...!" Nicole increased her efforts and reached Waverly's body; the girl was bleeding from her nose.  
"Baby...?!" Nicole whispered, caressing Waverly's face, "please, hold on... don't leave me without you..." Nicole was crying, the pain she felt was terrifying, disorienting, frightening, because the pain in her chest had been added to the fear of losing Waverly.  
"Don't leave me..." Nicole whispered with the few strengths she had left.   
The woman's eyes rested on Waverly's neck, "I can't... I can't damn it..." but her teeth were getting closer to the girl's neck.  
Nicole's lips landed on Waverly's tepid skin, at that moment her thirst for revenge vanished, all that mattered was the person under her. "Forgive me, sweet Waverly..."  
"Nicole..." Waverly's weak and hoarse voice reached Nicole, a moment later, the chest pain became weaker and Nicole managed to regain control of her body.  
"Baby!" Nicole lifted Waverly's body, holding it in her strong, pale arms, " baby..." Nicole dropped her head on Waverly's chest and wept.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to scare you..." Waverly's weak voice said, "sorry, Nicole..."  
"I can't lose you, not now that I've found you..." Nicole whispered on Waverly's chest.  
"I'm so sorry, Nicole..."  
"It's not your fault... it's not your fault..." Nicole lifted her head and looked Waverly in the eyes, "it's not correct..."

Nicole had put Waverly's body on the bed and dressed herself.  
"Nicole?" Waverly asked, when Nicole sat down next to her.  
"Yes?" Nicole turned to the girl.  
Waverly looked at Nicole's eyes, then she looked down, "I feel guilty, Nicole..." Waverly kept on not looking at Nicole, "I did it almost without thinking, it was stronger than me..."  
Nicole felt a strange sensation in her stomach, maybe discomfort, maybe fear. "Tell me..."  
"I know who you are..." Waverly's voice became a whisperer, "I had the impression of having already seen you somewhere, I was not wrong, your photo appears in a newspaper of the late '800... together with another woman, the woman who was killed here, almost thirty years ago ...".  
Nicole's eyes shone purple and her canines grew longer, but the red-haired woman said nothing and waited for Waverly to finish talking.  
"You lied to me... Nicole... you feed on human blood, you can't do anything else... in your blood there is also that of the first vampire... Dracula..."  
"What do you want to do... kill me...?" In Nicole's voice there was no hatred, no anger just so much sadness.  
Waverly shook her head slowly, "no, Nicole, I could never... but I don't know how I'm going to live with this..."  
Nicole nodded briefly, "I'm so sorry, Waverly, that's not how it should have been..."  
"Nicole, tell me the truth, just this time... why are you in Purgatory...?"  
Nicole looked Waverly in the eye, "I'll fix everything, I promise..." Nicole kissed Waverly's forehead and got up.  
Nicole had made her decision: she would kill Wynonna and then save Waverly's, die with the knowledge that she had revenge and that she had saved the woman she loved, perhaps, was enough for Nicole; death continued to frighten her, this hadn't changed, but the thought of letting Waverly die had become even worse. She was really scared when she saw Waverly's body lying on the ground, now she knew that she could never live with it, as she could not live knowing that Wynonna was still alive.  
"You think you know, Nicole, but you're wrong, you don't know anything..."  
Nicole turned to Waverly, but before she could say a single word, Wynonna entered the room screaming, "they found Dolls!"

 

 


	20. Hovering over the razor blade

**20**

 

 

Nicole stiffened, "I'm so sorry, Wynonna... I..."  
Wynonna shook her head, "they're taking him to the hospital, he's alive!"   
The vampire woman began to tremble, - No!!! - But she forced herself to smile, "how is he?"  
Wynonna took a long breath, "he has very serious wounds, Randy told me something about a fight with wild animals, but the important thing is that he is alive, I'm going to go to him, come?"  
Nicole's mind started to work quickly: what should she have done now? Why wasn't Dolls dead? Was he conscious? Had he already spoken? Was it time to kill Wynonna? No! Damn it, if Dolls had spoken all Nicole's plans would have gone up in smoke, did she still have to think about saving Waverly's life? Of course she did! Damn it!   
Nicole's thoughts were interrupted by Waverly's hiccups, "he's alive..."  
\- Damn it! - Nicole shook her head and looked at the embrace between the two sisters; she had to admit that the smile on Waverly's face reminded her of the sunny days when she was still a little girl.  
"Go on, you two, I'm sorry, but I feel very tired... "Waverly looked briefly at Nicole, what was that thing in her eyes? And what did she mean before Wynonna interrupted the conversation?  
"Is everything okay, Waves?" Wynonna asked.  
The young woman just smiled and nodded, "as soon as you know something, call me."  
"Will I... are you with me, Nicole?" Wynonna turned to the red-haired woman.  
Nicole smiled, "always by your side." She replied.  
Nicole was ready to make a massacre; in the hospital, even if alerted by Dolls' words, they would never have started a fight, but Nicole didn't care: if necessary she would have made a massacre, killing anyone who stood in front of her.  
"Bey, sweet Waverly..." Nicole said, before leaving the room, she knew those words sounded like goodbye, but she would return to Waverly and save her at the cost of her own life, but first Wynonna had to die.

"We'll pass through the basement, there you'll surely find parked and with the elevator we'll be at Dolls quickly." Doc said from the back seat.  
"All right," Nicole nodded, she offered to drive, Wynonna seemed too agitated to do it and Doc had his arm fractured, and then if one of them received a dangerous call Nicole knew that it could cause an accident and kill them both: you always have to be ready for anything.  
"Your friend will be fine, I'm sure." Nicole turned around and entered the underground parking lot of the Purgatory hospital.  
"Thanks for everything, Miss Nicole." Doc said and Wynonna nodded.  
"It's nothing... "Nicole turned off the engine and the three of them took the elevator.

"Wynonna! Doc!" Randy raised his arm to attract attention.  
"Where is he?" Wynonna and Doc asked.  
Randy took a long breath, "you have to be strong... Dolls' condition is very serious, I'll be honest with you, his life is not safe. Now he's in the operating room, the doctors are doing everything they can to save his life."  
"What happened to him?" Nicole asked, while Wynonna was sobbing on Doc's chest.  
"We are investigating, but we are thinking of supernatural action: there is a considerable distance between the place where his van was left and the place where two hunters found him. The ground around him was littered with corpses of nocturnal animals, he struggled with all his might to survive."  
"So he didn't regain consciousness?" Nicole, again.  
The sheriff shook his head and turned to Wynonna, "he had this in his pocket, it's for you Wynonna." Randy handed the woman a dirty, wet piece of paper on which, once again, the name of Wynonna was written.  
\- Fuck! - Nicole squeezed her jaw but didn't move, she couldn't do anything, just wait and see what would happen, but she prepared herself for the fight.  
Wynonna wiped her tears and tried to calm down; the centimeters that separated the woman's hand from the paper, seemed to Nicole, eternal.  
Wynonna slowly opened the paper, Nicole was about to go crazy.  
On the sheet there were only two words, two single words that could change everything, that could blow up all Nicole's plans, words that would cost the lives of many people, it said: Pizza Keyboard. Nicole only relaxed for a second, then her mind got agitated again: a code, a fucking code of which she could not know the meaning. Nicole carefully studied Wynonna's face, but the woman did not look at her and thanked the sheriff.  
Okay, Nicole had gained time, maybe it was just a stupid joke, but why write the name of Wynonna? Why the hell had Nicole not searched Dolls...?   
"What does that mean?" Nicole asked, using the most innocent tone she could do.  
"Just a joke between us." Wynonna replied.  
\- She's lying: it's not just a joke between them, it's my death sentence. - Nicole's teeth produced an unpleasant crunch, but she smiled, as always.

Doc stayed in the hospital, it hadn't been easy, but in the end Wynonna had agreed to be taken home.  
"Can you stop at the station, please? I have to get something back." Wynonna said, without looking at Nicole.  
"Of course, do you think there's anything there that can tell us what happened to Dolls?" Nicole smiled at the woman.  
Wynonna shook her head, "I want to focus on the job."  
Nicole wasn't sure this time, but she thought Wynonna was lying.  
Nicole follows Wynonna into the basement, determined not to lose track of the woman.  
"I'll find the person responsible..." Wynonna said, entering the room at the end of the corridor.  
"I know." Nicole replied.  
Wynonna nodded.  
Nicole hesitated, then she asked, "Do you trust me, Wynonna?"  
The black-haired woman got stuck, "if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't let you walk behind me, I wouldn't let you be alone with Waverly. Now tell me why you asked me this question?" Wynonna turned and looked Nicole in the eyes.  
Nicole smiled, "I just wanted to see if you were worried, it's been before you don't look me in the eyes."  
Wynonna mentioned a kind of smile, "no, Nicole, I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I'm very grateful to you for everything you're doing for me and my family."  
Nicole smiled and nodded, Wynonna was genuine, but then why hadn't she told anyone the meaning of that code?  
"Here we go," Wynonna collected some papers and a map, "we're on the trail of a very powerful demon."  
\- The demon sucks blood... how little originality, - Nicole thought, she knew it was about her, it was talked about. Maybe Wynonna had told the truth, she just took that stuff and together they went back to the car.

Wynonna locked herself in her room and waited to hear Nicole and Waverly's voices, then she took Dolls' PC that she had recovered when she hadn't found him at the station, and now she knew she had done the right thing: once, while she and Dolls were on the tracks of a demon, Wynonna dropped a piece of pizza on Dolls' PC and he had renamed her computer as: Pizza keyboard. The answers she was looking for were there.  
Wynonna entered the password and on the screen she saw a folder, containing a video, renamed with her name and the words WATCH ME.  
Wynonna took a deep breath and started the video.  
It was a top view, night vision, in the middle of the screen was Dolls, leaning against a tree in the woods.


	21. It's over

**21**

 

 

Wynonna watched the video again and again, her world had collapsed. She felt so stupid, so guilty: it was her fault that Dolls was now fighting for his life, she should have trusted him, her friend, her teammate and instead... Wynonna knew that Nicole was down the hall with Waverly, with her sister, but the shock, the violence of the images prevented her from moving.  
"How could I allow this...?!" She whispered.  
Why that violence? Why Dolls? Why had Nicole entered their lives? ... Because she had allowed it.  
What else had she allowed to happen?  
Wynonna kept staring at the screen for an indefinite time as if she could find the answers to all her questions there.  
Then she took her cell phone and wrote a message.

Nicole saw Wynonna enter her room and lock herself in. She thought she had time, even if Dolls had recovered he wouldn't have been able to communicate anyway, not so soon. Now she had to think about how to act, how to kill Wynonna, once and for all.  
Nicole entered Waverly's room, but the girl was sleeping, so Nicole sat on the couch next to the bed and waited. She wanted to finish the conversation with Waverly, what was she going to tell her?  
Nicole felt the vibration of a mobile phone, probably Waverly's, next to her pillow, but the girl didn't seem to have woken up.  
Dolls' words returned once again to her mind: - You lost...you lost...you lost...you lost... -  
Maybe he was relying on the letter or that code? What else could it be?  
Nicole shook her head, it wasn't the right time to panic, she had to think of a way to kill Wynonna and then she would bite Waverly, saving her.   
Wynonna was in her room, alone and upset: vulnerable, but something prevented Nicole from attacking.

"Nicole?" Waverly's voice.  
Nicole turned to the girl and smiled, "Have you rested?" She asked as she approached the bed.  
"Why are you smiling at me, Nicole? You really haven't understood yet?" Her voice was weak, but Nicole felt no pain in her chest.  
"Are you okay?" Nicole sat down next to Waverly.  
Waverly shaken her head weakly, "I think my time is almost up, Nicole."  
The red-haired woman stiffened, "no, it's gonna be okay, I promise you, sweet Waverly, I'll fix it..."  
"Is it revenge you want, Nicole? If so, you don't have to stay here, it'll be over soon..."  
Nicole was shaking, she couldn't understand the meaning of those words, "don't get agitated, please, I'll fix it, you'll live..."  
Waverly shaken her head weakly, "think, Nicole."  
"Let me call an ambulance, you only have to give me a little time and I promise you that everything will be fine, hold on... please..." Nicole was practically begging.  
"No, I want to die here, in my bed... please, go away, Nicole... there's nothing here for you anymore..."  
"What? No... why are you telling me this...?" The tears began to flow down Nicole's cheeks. "Just give me five minutes... it'll all be over..."  
"You're here for revenge, I don't judge you for that, but you'll have it, I swear... but you've got the wrong person, Nicole."  
Nicole was about to go crazy, "I don't understand... what are you talking about, Waverly?"  
"It wasn't Wynonna who killed the last vampire, Morgana Dracula Ferilli... it was me, Nicole..."  
Nicole had dizziness, her body trembled, her mind couldn't think, "what...?"  
"She attacked the farm, she killed our parents... I don't remember much of that day, only that I took Dad's crossbow and..."  
"You're lying! You understood that my target was Wynonna, you're trying to protect her... and Morgana would never attack humans for no reason!" Nicole jumped up.  
"Nicole, it's true..." Waverly looked Nicole in the eyes.  
"No... no... no... no... no... no..." Nicole didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say. All that hatred... for the wrong person... all that time...  
"There's one thing I can't forgive you, Nicole... Dolls." Waverly stood up and stood in front of Nicole who was looking at her with her eyes wide open.  
"What...? How...?" Nicole didn't understand anything.  
"I'm sorry Nicole, I'm so sorry, but I can't let you hurt any more... I fell in love with you; you have no idea how hard it was for me to betray you... you don't know how much I want this to be a bad dream..."  
Nicole stayed still, she was unable to do or say anything.  
"Wynonna wrote me a message... you have no idea how difficult it is for me... I knew the only way to stop you, to give Wynonna time, was to pretend to be sick, I'm sorry, Nicole, but you shouldn't have hurt Dolls..."  
So that's why Nicole hadn't felt any pain...  
"One move and you're dead." Wynonna's voice, behind Nicole.  
The red-haired woman turned slowly and, for the first time, she looked at Wynonna without feeling hatred, anger or contempt... she was just Wynonna, Waverly's sister... a woman with a huge love for costume bad metal... nothing more than Wynonna.  
Wynonna had a crossbow with a wooden bullet in her hand, "it's over, Nicole." In her voice there were so many feelings: fear, hate, anger, sadness, pain, resentment, compassion.  
Nicole let herself fall on her knees: she had surrendered. She would never hurt anyone else again.  
Waverly got in the middle of Wynonna and Nicole, "Wynonna, I know you're angry and hurt, but please... please don't kill her."  
Wynonna smiled, "no, I'm not going to kill her... she has to suffer, so now move, Waverly."   
Nicole felt that her heart was pulsating, slowly fed by something so big, she could feel her heart about to burst from anger, from shame, but she remained motionless.   
Wynonna and Waverly were talking, maybe yelling, but Nicole didn't listen, she didn't understand, she didn't care.

The vampire woman felt Wynonna's hand grab her hair, forcing her to stand up. Nicole did not resist and let herself be dragged like a dog, by the woman who until an hour before, she wanted to kill.


	22. Final Chapter

**Final Chapter**

 

 

Nicole could feel her hair detaching from her scalp, the dust sticking to her clothes, her bones colliding with the steps of the stairs, while Wynonna dragged her. Nicole didn't even try to stay upright, what would be the sense?  
Behind them, Waverly's voice screamed something, but Nicole didn't understand the meaning of those words, she didn't care to understand them...  
Wynonna dragged her out into the courtyard; a ray of sunshine hit Nicole's arms and part of her face, she screamed with pain when her skin burned, but she did nothing to escape.  
Her skin stopped burning and Nicole felt a body leaning against her; Wynonna stopped.  
"You can't do this, Wynonna!" Waverly shouted, she had laid down on Nicole's body, to protect her from the sun. "She gave up! That's cruel!"  
The grip around the red hair got stronger, "cruel?!" Screamed Wynonna, "Dolls could die because of this monster!" A huge vein pulsed in the middle of Wynonna's forehead.  
Nicole didn't move, she said nothing, she was barely aware of the presence of Waverly's body over her own.  
"Nicole made a mistake, she did some horrible things, but you forget that she saved me several times..." Waverly's voice was full of fear.  
Wynonna shook her head, "she doesn't deserve my pity. She'll answer every single question I ask her, even if it takes years, and then she'll die. Now move or I'll hit you." In Wynonna's eyes shone the spark of anger.  
Waverly looked her sister in the eyes, eventually she gave up. "Don't hurt her..." Waverly took off her shirt and placed it on Nicole, "just don't hurt her..."  
Wynonna did not answer and continued to walk, dragging Nicole.

"Get up!" Wynonna ordered, when they entered the barn.  
But Nicole didn't move, she stayed on the ground.  
"Wynonna, please..." Waverly said, staying on the barn door.  
"Go away, Waverly, I'll take care of this monster." Then she turned again to Nicole, "I told you, get up, damn it!"  
Nicole nodded and finally she stood up, she looked briefly at Waverly, "please, Waverly, come back inside the house."  
"Nicole... I'm so sorry... I... whatever, Nicole..." Waverly looked once again in the direction of Nicole, she was looking for her eyes, but Nicole's eyes were fixed on the floor of the barn.  
Wynonna closed the barn door.  
"Why don't you kill me, let's get it over with, here and now?" Nicole said, without looking up.  
Wynonna turned to her and shook her head, "no... first you'll answer my questions and you'll suffer, then I'll kill you."  
On Nicole's face a smile formed and she raised her eyes to look at Wynonna, "you don't understand, it's not you who kill me, it's me who let you kill me." It was the little pride left to make Nicole speak.  
"Bitch!" Wynonna grabbed the lapel of Nicole's sweatshirt, ready to hit her.  
"Don't do it, Wynonna." Nicole said, but Wynonna's fist was already a few millimeters from Nicole's face.  
"Aaah Fuck!!!" Wynonna screamed, the knuckles of her hand had torn against Nicole's cheekbone and now they were bleeding.  
"I agree if you want to hurt me, but you should listen to me or you'll be the one who dies in this barn."  
"Shut the fuck up!" Wynonna screamed, holding out her injured hand.  
"I could kill you, Wynonna, look at you, you're so weak." Nicole vanished and reappeared behind Wynonna, grabbing her from behind, "I could crush every bone in your body." She squeezed her grip around Wynonna, she lost her breath. "I can take your life... I've waited thirty years for this moment..." she whispered on Wynonna's hair.  
"Why are you doing this? Why do you want me to kill you?"  
"All this time, Wynonna, and now you're mine..."  
"Why?" Wynonna asked, trying to breathe.  
Nicole hesitated, "just tell me one thing, Wynonna, just one and then I swear I'll let you do whatever you want, I swear I won't hurt you, but tell me this: Did Morgana really attack your family? Was it Waverly who killed Morgana?"  
"Who?" Wynonna tried to turn her head, but her cheek pressed against Nicole's icy cheekbone.  
Nicole squeezed harder and Wynonna cried out.  
"Don't fuck with me, Wynonna! The woman who came here thirty years ago, the woman who made you a legend; what you thought was the last vampire."  
Wynonna started to get divorced and Nicole let go a little bit, "I don't want to hurt you, you understand? Not anymore, I just want an answer..."  
Wynonna was looking for oxygen, "even if I answered your question, would it change anything?"  
Nicole thought about that emptiness, that sense of helplessness that had left her without strength, when Waverly said she had killed Morgana, "everything, for me."  
Wynonna nodded, "yes, she attacked the farm on a winter day... she killed my parents and if Waverly hadn't stopped it, she would have killed me too. Why do you care so much about her?"  
Nicole trembled, "She was the woman I was telling you about..."  
"We didn't start this war, Nicole."  
Nicole smiled, "that's what breaks my heart... for three hundred years I lived in lies, for thirty years I hated you... it hurts so much, Wynonna."  
"I'd like to tell you that I'm sorry, Nicole, but you've mortally wounded someone I love." Wynonna's voice was shaking.  
"I've wanted this moment all this time, now you're here, in the grip of my arms, I could kill you, I could rip your heart out..."  
"Do it."  
Nicole rubbed her cheek against Wynonna's hot cheek, "no, you don't understand... I've destroyed my only chance to be happy, but I'm living in lies... all I wanted was to vindicate Morgana, that's all I could think about."  
"So, what are you going to do now?"  
"There's only one last thing I want to do..." but Nicole couldn't finish the sentence, the now familiar chest pain took her strength away.  
Wynonna took advantage of the fact that Nicole had practically let go of her grip and took out a wooden stake that she stuck in Nicole's stomach.  
The red-haired woman fell to the ground without force, " Wa... Waverly..." she whispered, "Waverly..."  
Wynonna retrieved the crossbow and pointed it at Nicole, "you have to leave my sister alone."  
Nicole tried to concentrate, "she... she's in pain, Waverly..."  
"Don't fool me, Nicole." Wynonna put her finger on the trigger.  
Nicole took the stake out of her stomach, but the situation didn't improve: Waverly was in pain, "please, go to her..." Nicole lost consciousness.

Nicole slowly reopened her eyes, her chest pain was less strong, but it was still present and the pain still strong enough to stun Nicole.  
"Waverly...?"  
"Don't move."  
Nicole looked up and saw Doc pointing at her the crossbow, holding it with one hand, "not a move, vampire."  
"Where's Waverly? I just want to know if she's alive... please." Nicole got down on her knees and raised her arms.  
The cowboy shook his head, "nothing to do, one move and you're dead." His tone was cold and Nicole couldn't read the man's emotions.  
"Please, just tell me if she's alive." Nicole implored.  
"What should matter to you? ... Yes, but not for long..." The cowboy's eyes veiled with tears.  
"Let me go to her."  
"One movement and I'll bury this bullet in your heart." Doc threatened.  
"I can save her, damn it!" Nicole screamed.  
Doc raised the crossbow and aimed at Nicole's heart, "don't move."  
Nicole knew she didn't have the strength to disappear, she had to convince the cowboy before it was too late.  
"Please, I'm begging you, let my death make sense, let me save Waverly's life." Cold tears fell from Nicole's eyes, "I love her..."  
The cowboy hesitated, but in the end he nodded, "Get up, but I swear you're only trying to take the wrong step, you're dead."  
Nicole nodded and, with much effort, she managed to get up, "thank you..."

Wynonna was sitting on the bed next to Waverly's pale, sweaty body.  
"It's gonna be okay..." Wynonna caressed Waverly's face. "Why didn't you tell me...?"  
But Waverly didn't answer, she had no more energy, she was about to go.  
"I can save her." Nicole wobbled into the room, followed by Doc who was still pointing the crossbow at her.  
Wynonna jumped up and she attacked Nicole, slammed into the wall, "What the fuck are she doing here?!" She yelled at Doc.  
The cowboy shook his head, "she says she can save Waverly's life..."  
"It's the truth, Wynonna, I can save her, you just have to let me go to her, I won't hurt her, I promise."  
"How?" Wynonna knew she couldn't cause Nicole any pain, but she crushed her even more against the wall.  
"My blood can save her. Please, she will die if you don't let me go to her."  
"You will not turn my sister into a monster, do you understand?!" Yelled Wynonna.  
Nicole shook her head and explained the process in detail, "she won't turn."  
"You want to give your life for my sister's, why should I believe you?"  
"Because I love her, I love Waverly..." she said, looking Wynonna in the eyes.  
Wynonna shook her head.  
"Please, there's not much time left, please Wynonna." Nicole begged.  
"If you're lying, I'll tie you to a pole and let the sun devour your flesh." Wynonna let Nicole go.  
Nicole nodded and she walked with a shaky step towards Waverly's bed.  
"I'll take care of you, sweet Waverly." Nicole caressed Waverly's hair. "I promise you..."  
Nicole stretched out her left arm and with the nail of her right hand cut the vein of her arm.  
Nine drops, black as pitch, fell between Waverly's red lips.  
Nicole looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table: three minutes.  
"So what?" Wynonna approached.  
"She will live, Wynonna, I promise."  
Nicole focused on Waverly's face, that was a really nice way to die: looking at the face of the person she loves.  
One more minute; Waverly's face was regaining color.  
Ten seconds... nine... "I love you, sweet Waverly." Nicole put her lips on Waverly's lips and said goodbye to her.  
A second later Nicole fell to the ground twisting with pain, her screams were heartbreaking; red blood began to flow from her arm and abdomen: human blood.  
" She lied to me! She lied to me..." Nicole screamed, she screamed for pain, for despair, "she lied to me..."  
Nicole's skin tone was now a warm pink and her eyes were bright hazelnut.  
"I'm human again..." Nicole lay on the ground, her abdominal wound was deep and she was bleeding copiously.  
"What's going on?" Waverly sat down.  
"Baby girl!" Wynonna screamed, running to hug her sister.

"What will happen to her now?" Waverly asked, watching the doors of the ambulance close.  
" She will be judged by the law of men, we do not kill human beings." Wynonna answered, hugging Waverly. "We kill demons."

 

<0> <0>

 

Nicole was hospitalized where she stayed for two weeks.  
She declared herself guilty of the massacre in the mine, for the attack against Xavier Dolls and for all the victims of the blood-sucking demon.  
She was condemned to the death penalty and was now locked up on death row in Purgatory's maximum security prison.

Nicole had accepted her fate, for her it was enough that Waverly had survived. She was happy to have her humanity back and decided to use the time, before the lethal injection, to do what she loved most: read.  
One day, while Nicole was rereading Emily Brontë's masterpiece, in Italian -Cime Tempestose- ( Wuthering Heights), she sensed a change in temperature in the cell.  
"Finally I found you, sweet maiden." The woman with long black hair and emerald-violet eyes smiled.  
Nicole's breath broke, "YOU!?"

 

_**To Be Continued...?** _

_**YES ;)** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much <3


End file.
